Chances To Come
by Sabre Black
Summary: *Hiatus due to college taking up my time* AU. Harry and Draco meet at the age of seven and spark a close friendship. Draco falls deathly ill, and Harry must solve a perplexing puzzle in order to save him.
1. The White Dog

A/N: I named this fic off of a poem I wrote one time, I don't know exactly how well it fits but it was the best thing I could think of.

It just goes to show you,

Surprises are a part of life,

And to get to the pleasure,

You have to go through the strife.

Life isn't fair it never was,

And it never shall be,

But a purpose in this world

Is why we are here, you and me.

Opportunities fly by like the wind.

All sorts of chances… gone.

But with life and all its surprises

There are many more chances to come.

Disclaimer: Hmm… can't imagine why they'd call this fan fiction when I clearly own everything… oh yeah… I don't. Silly me.

Chances To Come

Chapter One

The White Dog

Seven-year-old Harry Potter strolled absentmindedly through the small park in Surrey. He knew he shouldn't be there, he knew that if he didn't head back to the Dursley's house soon they'd question him as to where he went. _Uncle Vernon will ask anyway, _he thought, though not bitterly. He didn't know why he'd come to the park, it seemed to him as if an invisible force were drawing him there. _Magic, _he said silently to himself; somehow even with his oppressive relatives, he still believed in magic.

He sat on a bench but nearly immediately stood back up, seeing a rustling in the bushes. Curiously, he peeked behind them and the sight that met his eyes appalled him.

__

What could a dog be doing here? Is he lost?

Harry caught himself staring at the small, off-white, pale-eyed dog, - Harry guessed it was of a large breed but not fully-grown yet - but the second he turned away he realized the dog was staring back. He looked at the dog curiously, and the dog mimicked his expression, best it could, as if both of them were having a silent conversation.

"Hello," said Harry finally.

The dog nodded slightly by way of greeting.

"Are you lost?" asked Harry.

The dog shook its head.

"Is your home here in Surrey?"

The dog shook its head again.

"You ran away?" said Harry gently, and he could have sworn he saw surprise in the dog's pale gray eyes as it nodded. "Do you want to come home with me then?"

The dog nodded again.

"We'll have to be quiet, okay? I don't know if my aunt and uncle will like you, we can just go into the backyard then I'll bring you some food."

The dog nodded with alacrity and Harry smiled.

Harry found that his immediate liking to the dog was mutual as he brought a small plate outside. He laid the plate down gently at the edge of the bushes and the dog poked it's small head out then started to eat the little bits of food on the plate. When it was done, it gave a small, barely audible yip and wagged its tail. Harry smiled and scratched the dog between its ears.

"What should I call you?"

The dog sat back a little and looked thoughtful then used its paw to draw a small picture in the dirt. Harry peered at it closely.

"A dragon…? You want to be called Dragon?" If dogs could smile, it would have, and it nodded. Harry didn't stop to consider how it knew what a dragon was or, moreover, how it knew to draw one.

"Alright then, Dragon. I'm Harry." Harry held his hand out and Dragon put his paw in his hand.

Over the next month, Harry continued bringing small bits of food out to Dragon and one day he came out and took a small sniff then cringed.

"Dragon, you need a bath."

Dragon looked horrified and ducked back into the bushes, just out of Harry's reach. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Come on, Dragon, you smell and I don't think Mrs. Figg will mind, she's got plenty of pets. Actually, they're all cats, you have to be nice to them, okay?"

Dragon gave him a look of innocence, but still stayed in the bushes.

"Come on! Please?" Harry pleaded.

Dragon shook his head. Harry pouted slightly and let his hand that was outstretched to Dragon fall to the dirt. Suddenly, he reached up and reached out a little further, catching Dragon by surprise. With a good yank, he had Dragon out of the bushes and trotting alongside him towards Mrs. Figg's house.

"It won't be too bad, I promise," Harry smiled reassuringly at the small dog.

Harry sneaked around into the backyard of Mrs. Figg's house then entered through the back door. "Mrs. Figg is taking a nap, so we have to be quiet," said Harry, putting a finger to his lips and tugging Dragon along and into the bathroom.

He drew the bath then set Dragon gently inside. Dragon whined softly, nuzzling Harry's hand. Harry smiled slightly, lathering up some shampoo then massaging it into Dragon's fur.

"There…" he said soothingly. "That's not too bad, right?"

Dragon shook his mangy head.

In less than ten minutes, Harry had Dragon bathed and toweled off. Dragon quivered for a moment then shook off, sending water splattering onto all four walls of the room, the ceiling, and the floor. He gave Harry an apologetic look then set down and let Harry resume toweling him.

After he was sure the dog could get no dryer from toweling, Harry sighed and stood up then looked around the dripping room. "Dragon, I'm gonna have to clean this…"

Dragon gave him another apologetic look then pushed him gently out of the room, shutting the door before Harry could come back in. In a second, a small boy took the place of the dog and he quickly locked the door then turned around and looked at the room. _Harry will probably wonder how I managed this, but… I can't have him cleaning up after me. That's just not right._

The boy let out a small sigh and he hoped Harry wasn't listening through the door as he took out a thin stick and after waving it once and muttering something softly, the room became perfectly clean. The boy frowned. _It's too perfect. _He waved the stick again and a few splotches of water appeared, mostly on the ceiling. _Better._

The boy smiled slightly, unlocked the door quietly, then turned back into the dog and picked up the towel with his teeth. He sat down on the floor and wagged his tail as Harry re-entered.

"Dragon, I really need to…" Harry never finished his sentence. He stared in awe at the bathroom, his emerald eyes wide. "How…"

Dragon gave one soft yip, wagging his tail again and dropping the towel into Harry's hands then trotting out.

Harry was rooted to the spot. When he finally regained the feeling in his legs he climbed up onto the countertop and scrubbed at some of the spots of water on the ceiling. Dragon, having realized Harry hadn't followed him, poked his head back in and if Harry had looked, he would have known what a scowling dog looked like.

Dragon sat patiently outside until Harry finished and gave him another apologetic look when he came out. Harry smiled fondly and scratched Dragon's ears.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Privet Drive. I'll be back later after the Dursleys come to get me from here."

"Harry?"

Harry froze.

"Harry dear, where did the dog come from?"

"I found him, Mrs. Figg. I'm really sorry but he really needed a bath. He didn't bother any of your cats, I promise," Harry replied.

The kind old lady smiled. "It's fine, Harry. Relax. I was only curious."

The dog started to back slowly away but Mrs. Figg walked forward and laid a hand on him. "I've always liked all animals. I prefer cats, yes, but that does not mean dogs are not welcome. And if you're a stray, you must be hungry," she scratched Dragon's ears lightly. Dragon looked up and wagged his tail.

She led Dragon and Harry to the kitchen and pulled out some cat food and poured it into a small bowl then laid it in front of Dragon. Dragon went at it with alacrity.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Mrs. Figg.

"I'm fine," answered Harry.

"Child, you have never come over here without your stomach growling, I find that hard to believe. What would you like?"

Harry blushed. "I don't want to be any trouble, really."

"Not at all, I'm a bit hungry myself so I'll be fixing something anyway," Mrs. Figg replied, heading over to the pantry. "Now, let's see… Ah! I know you like chicken soup, I'll fix you a bowl of that, where did my crackers go?" She continued mumbling to herself as she searched through the shelves of her pantry and when the top half of her body reemerged from the pantry she was holding saltine crackers and two cans of soup.

With practiced ease, she prepared the simple lunch for both of them then set it on the table. "Eat, child," she said gently and Harry obeyed.

"Thank you."

Later, the Dursleys came to pick Harry up and Dragon was still there. Mrs. Figg saw the slightly agitated look on Harry's face and she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'll bring Dragon by later, I'll let him into the back, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Figg, for everything."

"You're most welcome, child, now go. Can't have you getting in trouble with your relatives." She gave Harry a small push out the door as Uncle Vernon laid on his horn. They never bothered to get out of the car.

Harry climbed silently into the backseat and gave one last sad look at Mrs. Figg's house as they drove off, he knew they were only going two blocks away, but he hated leaving Dragon. _Mrs. Figg is bringing him later though, _he mentally reminded himself and it comforted him a little.

When Mrs. Figg let the small dog into the backyard Dragon turned and nuzzled her hand a little, giving her a grateful look then he trotted off and laid down in the bushes to wait for Harry. He didn't come. Dragon inwardly shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke with a start. He winced, rubbing his sore shoulder. He pushed feebly against the cupboard door, but it was locked. He had to get out; he had to go see Dragon, had to assure himself that the dream really was _only _a dream.

__

Oh, no… Dragon…

Harry swallowed past a lump in his throat. Dragon would probably be upset that he didn't go to see him. _What if he left? Oh, no… please, Dragon, be there, I'll come…_ Harry sat back and started to form ideas to get out of the cupboard but, he realized to his dismay, none of them would work. _Dragon…_

Running the dream over in his mind, he tried to remember.

__

Dragon… he died. Harry choked back a sob at the thought. _What happened, though? He seemed fine then suddenly… he was just gone. Wait… _Harry's eyes widened as he remembered. _Oh, no… Dragon… please be okay…_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: I know this is a bit short but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. I was having a little trouble getting into the mind of a seven-year-old boy. Ack. Please tell me how I did with Harry, it's really hard and I hope I did alright. And that was a terrible place to end it, wasn't it? I'm sorry, I don't think it's too good of a sign for this story that I'm doing this badly with just the first chapter but it's not for lack of trying, I promise!

By the way, this is based off of a strange dream I had. I thought the plot line in the dream had really nice potential so I wanted to try it out. Feel free to tell me if it's just absolutely horrible, and it probably is, at least in my opinion. Feel free to tell me differently though too. ;-)

This story, I can guarantee, will be finished. I'm really sorry about my other story, Dangerous Love, I just had no idea where I was going with that one, but this one I know exactly how everything is going to play out, it's just getting those ideas into words.

Also, however much I love reviews, I don't think I'll worry too much about them, only one per chapter to call for an update. Now that doesn't mean that I will update THE DAY I get a review or anything, just that I don't need any more than that to motivate me. Just some proof that somebody is taking the time to read my pitiful excuses for a story.

Wow, this A/N got really long, I'm very sorry for boring you with this. I don't know if anybody actually reads these though anyway… but oh well. I only have one more thing to say.

Flames are not accepted. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, I prefer that over anything else, but if you are going to review just to say "it's crap" or something, it will be removed or, if signed, simply ignored.

That is all. Thank you so much for your time.

~Sabre Black.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: :: Holds up a shoe threateningly :: Lawyers beware.

Chances To Come

Chapter Two

Revelations

The small white dog woke up slowly and yawned. Blinking a few times, Dragon looked around at the now familiar bushes. _I guess Harry never did come… what could be going on?_

For a moment, Dragon considered sneaking into the house and searching Harry out, but he thought better of it. He laid his head down on his paws and watched the still backyard of Number Four, Privet Drive. _This backyard is big enough to hold a small Quidditch stadium… _Dragon thought distractedly. _Muggles… they know nothing of real sports._

Dragon let his imagination wander and he thought back to the home he'd ran from a little more than a month ago. Now _that _was a backyard. If dogs could smirk, Dragon would have. _Every backyard should have a Quidditch stadium. I should suggest that sometime, if I ever get back to my world. I don't think I could stand living in this Muggle place for too much longer._

Dragon growled lazily at a passing squirrel then caught himself.

__

Stupid canine instincts. Why did I have to be a dog of all things?

Dragon entertained himself a bit longer, and then a small bundle was hurled out of the back door of the house. He instantly perked up and edged closer to the front of the bushes to get a closer look. His pale eyes widened.

He suppressed a growl and crouched down low, watching the door until the coast was clear then rushing out to the small form in the grass. He nudged Harry's cheek gently with his nose until the small boy responded. He suppressed another growl. _I hate those Muggles…_

Pushing some rather unfriendly thoughts aside for the moment, he gave a soft whine and nudged Harry again.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the form above him. His emerald eyes widened behind the now broken glasses.

"Dragon!" he whispered.

Dragon nodded slightly, helping the boy to his feet. Harry winced slightly but by keeping one hand on Dragon he could stand easily enough. Dragon whined again and gave him a concerned look.

Harry smiled slightly; "It's nothing, I just tripped and got a few bruises…"

__

Tripped through a door that was conveniently opened the second you tripped, Dragon thought bitterly.

Harry staggered over to the bench in the garden and sat down, scratching Dragon's ears. "Were you alright last night, Dragon? I'm sorry I didn't come to check on you."

Dragon barely heard him, running all the curses he could use on the Muggles through his mind. _Cruciatus, maybe? No… I don't think I can handle it, Father always said I'm too young for such a powerful curse. Maybe a few simpler ones… Jelly-Legs, perhaps… Maybe I should just set them on fire…_

Dragon looked up at Harry as he finished speaking and weighed out his options. Harry started to squirm under Dragon's stare and the dog quickly looked away.

"What's wrong, Dragon?" asked Harry gently. Dragon whined softly and laid his head near Harry's hand. Harry, misinterpreting the gesture, smiled and started to pet him again.

__

He deserves to know, Dragon thought to himself, _and those stupid Muggles should have told him enough to where he'd understand…_

Dragon grabbed Harry's sleeve in his teeth and started tugging on him. Perplexed but curious, Harry followed him.

Dragon let go of his sleeve and trotted along towards the park, ducking into the bushes where Harry had first found him. When Harry caught up, Dragon was sitting down, staring at him and waiting patiently. Then he started to change until a small boy with blonde hair and Dragon's pale gray eyes took the dog's place.

Harry stared silently. _Magic, _said a voice in the back of his head but he couldn't bite back the cold fear running through him. He felt the sudden urge to run, but his legs did not seem to want to obey him, and he sat down on the soft grass, still staring silently at the boy in front of him.

The blonde boy squirmed as Harry had only moments ago, waiting for Harry to say something.

"Magic?" Harry whispered hopefully.

The blonde boy nodded slightly, wondering why that was a question. _Wait a minute… oh, curse those Muggles, I'm going to kill them._

Harry's eyes lit up with childish innocence and naiveté.

"My real name is Draco Malfoy, but 'Draco' means 'dragon' anyway so it doesn't matter whichever you want to call me." Harry only shrugged so Draco continued. "I came from a place where everything is magic, and now, looking at the style of life you live here with these Muggles –" Draco paused at the confused look on Harry's face, "- Non-magic people, it's rather odd for me. But to tell the truth, I'm glad I'm at least with another wizard."

"Another wizard?" Harry repeated, frowning with confusion.

Draco frowned, "Your aunt and uncle haven't told you yet, I suppose."

Harry shook his head. "Uncle Vernon always says there's no such thing as magic."

Draco's frown deepened. "Stupid Muggle," he spat venomously. "I'd like to show him just what magic is…"

Harry looked alarmed. "Is magic bad?"

Draco considered this for a moment, his expression darkening, then he looked at Harry, choosing his words carefully, "It depends on how you use it. I've known my share of bad wizards…" He appeared angry for a moment then calmed down again.

Harry sat silently, absorbing this news.

"How can you turn into a dog?"

Draco smiled slightly, "It's just a little trick I taught myself. It's come in handy more than once, I can teach you sometime if you like, but I can't guarantee that you'll be a dog. I know I didn't want to be."

"What did you want to be?"

"Something more powerful, I suppose, possibly a dragon," Draco grinned slightly. "What would you want to be, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I dunno… I like lots of different animals."

Draco nodded, "Well, we'll see what you turn into sometime. It's no fast process though, even with the help of some of the best, it took me two years. You might not even make it before Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, the wizard school, every witch and wizard who goes there starts when they're eleven. Father took me there a couple times; he was a governor there. It's huge, like this big," Draco spread his arms wide and smiled childishly.

Harry laughed; "I can't wait to see it!"

"Well, how about in the meantime, I teach you everything I know," Draco grinned slightly and Harry nodded with alacrity.

Every night, after the Dursleys were asleep, Draco would sneak in and unlock the cupboard door so that he and Harry could practice with his wand. Draco only knew a few simple spells, he estimated to Harry about as much as one would learn in their first year at Hogwarts, but Harry was fascinated with every one of them.

"I can't wait until I can get a wand of my own," Harry said one night while handing Draco the wand.

"It won't be too long, everyone gets one right before they go to Hogwarts," said Draco offhandedly, pocketing it.

Harry frowned slightly; "Didn't you say you have to be eleven before starting at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you get a wand so early? And can I?"

A shadow passed over Draco's face, and he hardly even heard Harry's second question, "My… my father gave it to me. He said I would be better off with it than without, but he also said I should get another one before I go to Hogwarts," Draco looked thoughtful for a moment then looked down at the wand. "I don't think I will though."

Harry absorbed this slowly, then looked at Draco with an odd expression. "Won't your dad need another wand?"

Draco swallowed thickly. "No… he won't."

"Why not?"

"He's dead."

Whatever Harry had been expecting, even he wasn't really sure what it was, but it wasn't that. Those words hit him like a ton of bricks and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco tried to shrug it off, "It's fine."

Harry had the urge to ask about Draco's mother, but thought better of it at the last second. He cast his mind around for a change of subject but before he could decide on anything, Draco spoke up again.

"Well, you did really good today, I think you're getting the hang of the Levitation Charm. I'm gonna go lay down, bit tired," he said, then turned back into a dog and trotted into the bushes.

Harry stood there for a moment, then as he passed the bushes; he leaned down and muttered, "See you tomorrow, right?"

The dog nodded then laid its head on its paws, feigning sleep. Harry went quickly into the house and slipped into the cupboard, shutting the door quietly and running the conversation over in his mind as he lay down. He sighed softly then turned over and fell asleep.

Both he and Draco had forgotten to re-lock the cupboard door, and the next morning, when the Dursleys woke up, they noticed it immediately.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist leaving it there. I know it's another short chapter and I promise I'll try to make _some _of the chapters longer. Now to thank my wonderful reviewers.

IcyPanther: This will be explained later. And, as you can see, it is indeed Draco. Thank you so much for reading.

Spye: Thanks! I normally try to update pretty fast but I can't make any promises… and it was a very, very strange dream… I had no idea if I even wanted to turn it into a story at first but I couldn't resist! ^.^

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Well, here's the update, hope you enjoyed it. 

SilveredDeath: Thanks, I'm glad I did okay with him, and I'm even more glad that you enjoyed my story, I hope I did okay with Dragon/Draco in this chapter and hope you enjoyed this too.

Wychglow: There is going to be a jump to Hogwarts. After that, I'm not sure, I may just follow the story through to the summer before fourth year (where the story ends) or I may skip again. I'm just going to have to wait and see how that one plays out. And thanks for your review; I'm glad you're enjoying this.

DreamingToThis: Hey, it was awesome talking to you, and here's the update, just like I promised! ^.^ Hope to talk to you again soon and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks a ton for your review.

Prince of Shadow: Thanks.

Thanks to everybody, all my reviews get a cookie! :: Tosses cookies out to the reviewers :: Eat and be merry. Yay!

~Sabre Black.


	3. Dreams Lamewad Title, I know

A/N: I know that last chapter was a cliffhanger and I normally leave those for a while, but you can pretty much guess what happened so it was kind of blah and I just wanted to go ahead and update. Might as well, I figured, you know? So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and, as always, responses to reviews are at the bottom.

Chances To Come

Chapter Three

Dreams

__

Harry looked around him as the scene slowly came into focus. His eyes landed on the unconscious form of a large white dog.

Dragon.

The dream again.

Harry didn't want to see this again but couldn't bring himself to look away and no matter how he tried, he never made a difference, so he sat and watched.

Dragon slowly regained his senses and stood up, looking around and blinking as he always did when waking up. He saw the car too late. As it had every time Harry had had this dream before, the car hit Dragon and Harry cringed as he heard the sickening crack as the dog's bones broke.

Harry knew there was nothing he could do, this dream always ended the same, but he walked up to Dragon all the same and touched the white fur gently. Dragon didn't stir or respond in any way.

Dragon was dead.

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in the soft fur to muffle his cry.

Harry woke up with one hand clamped over his mouth. He'd had that dream countless times since he first found Dragon (_Draco, _Harry reminded himself firmly), but it always ended the same, and always had the same effect on him. It felt too real. And hadn't Draco mentioned some people having dreams that reflected some things of the future?

Harry shook his head and hoped against hope this dream was not one of those dreams.

All thoughts of the dream were quickly erased from his mind as the angry face of his uncle appeared.

Dragon was once again puzzled by Harry's absence. And this time he got the feeling that something was very wrong. _Harry…_ Dragon growled. _The Muggle better not have hurt him again._

Dragon pawed the dirt, trying to get rid of some nervous energy while forming a plan in his mind. _We can't stay here… I'm going to go crazy if I do, and I don't want to leave Harry here with these stupid Muggles._ Dragon set his jaw in firm determination. _It's time for us to go back to our world._

An hour later and there was still no sign of Harry. Dragon growled again and cursed the Muggles in his mind. A second later, the small boy took the dog's place and he fished his wand out of his pocket. _Stupid Muggles…_

Harry bit his lip so hard he was sure it would bleed but he managed to keep a moan of pain from the beating at bay then his aunt sent him running around the house frantically with more chores than he cared to count. _Draco… _Harry sighed softly, almost inaudibly, and wished there were some possibility he could go see him later but he knew there wasn't a hope to be had. He'd seen his aunt and uncle like this before and he knew that they'd not only work him until his body felt like it was filled with lead, they'd lock him in his cupboard the rest of the time.

"Boy! Get down here! The kitchen is a mess!" his aunt's shrill voice rang up the stairs.

__

But I just cleaned it… I wonder if Dudley got hungry… Wait what wonder? Harry entertained himself a little with similar thoughts as he headed downstairs to clean the kitchen. _I hope she doesn't go into Dudley's second bedroom…_ Harry chewed his lip nervously and made a mental note to go back and clean it up more if he found the time.

He was surprised to find that it was not food in the kitchen, but there was dirt, grass, leaves, and what looked like flower petals strewn about on the floor. _Who could have made this mess? No one ever goes into the garden or bushes except me… Wait… Oh, no._

"Boy!" His aunt's voice brought him sharply back to reality. "Are you going to stand there all day staring at it or are you going to clean up after yourself?" She tapped her foot, glaring at her small nephew as he hurried to clean up the mess, knowing better than to say it wasn't him who messed up her otherwise perfect floor.

He barely paid any mind to how tired he was as he could only think about one thing: _Draco, what are you doing?_

Then he heard his uncle's voice yell from the hall, "Who are you?"

__

Oh, no…

Draco sneaked into the house as silent and swift as a shadow. He didn't notice or care about the mess he was dragging in behind him as he moved from room-to-room, ready to curse the first Muggle who came into his sight. _Oh, how I hate Muggles…_ he thought bitterly.

He froze at the sound of a shrill voice and he ducked into the darkness of a corner as he saw Harry coming down the stairs. He crept along the wall, not letting the other boy out of his sight, and he winced as he heard Harry's aunt accuse him of the mess on the floor. Discreetly, he used a small, almost powerless Charm to help Harry as he cleaned. _Harry, I'm so sorry, but don't worry, we'll be leaving here soon. _Draco growled low in his throat as he resisted the strong urge to curse that horse-like woman who was breathing down Harry's neck.

"Who are you?" demanded a voice behind him.

__

Crap.

He turned around, wand drawn, and faced the bloated man before him.

"Get out of my house!" he roared at the small boy, then he noticed the small piece of wood in the boy's hand. Though he tried hard not to show it, Draco could tell that he was afraid. "You f-freak! You're one of _those _people! Get away from here and never come back!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Alright, on one condition. You let me take Harry with me."

Harry and Aunt Petunia appeared behind Draco.

"Draco!" Harry breathed. "What are you doing?!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting us out of here. I'm sick of this place. I hate Muggles!"

"He's not going anywhere, he's got work to do –" Aunt Petunia started but was quickly silenced from a wave of Draco's wand.

"Do it yourself, you lazy people. Harry, grab whatever you need and come on, before I do something I'll regret later."

Harry walked across the hall to his cupboard and picked up a few changes of clothes – he didn't bother with any of his other meager possessions - feeling a strange fear of Draco. He'd never heard him use that tone of voice before; it just seemed to drown in hatred for everything surrounding him.

As they walked down the sidewalk of Privet Drive, away from number 4, Harry couldn't help but ask, "Where are we going to go?"

"Back to our world," Draco answered shortly, whispering _"Lumos"_ then holding his wand out. Within seconds, a large triple-decker bus had appeared. Harry stared at it as Draco boarded.

After a moment, Draco stuck his head out, "C'mon, Harry," he said, the anger and hatred that had completely masked his face seconds ago, vanished completely.

Harry walked up to the bus silently and by the time he got inside, Draco had stretched luxuriously on one of many beds on the bus that were where seats would normally be.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," said a voice in Harry's ear and he jumped, turning around to see the driver smiling cheerfully at him. "Lay down on one of the beds, lad, we'll have you where you need to be in a little while."

Harry nodded dumbly and chose the bed next to Draco.

Draco smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Harry, I always keep a little spare change on me, a ride on the Knight Bus is nothing. I was almost starting to think I'd never find any use for my money though."

Harry nodded again and before he could reply there was a loud BANG and the bus started barreling down streets and alleyways. The force threw Harry from his bed. Draco jumped up quickly and helped him up onto the bed again, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you about that…"

Harry simply shrugged. Draco frowned slightly.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry for blowing up back there, but Muggles like them… they're just horrible and I can't stand them. I've been trying to plan when we could go back to our world for a while now."

"Tell me about it again, I want to hear about the magic school," said Harry, smiling.

Draco smiled back and told Harry all he knew about Hogwarts.

When the Knight Bus stopped in front of a small, shabby pub, Draco hopped off and Harry followed him, looking up at the dark, dank building curiously.

"The Leaky Cauldron," said Draco. "Keep your head down, Harry, you don't want these people to know who you are."

"Why not?"

Draco hesitated. _Somehow with all I've told him, I never got around to him being famous._

You know you avoided it on purpose, another voice nagged at the back of his head.

__

I did not. Oh, bugger, I'm having an argument with myself, I really have spent too much time without the company of the wizard world.

"Erm…" was all he could really think of to say. "I'll tell you later, Harry, but for now, let's just try to slip by unnoticed, okay?"

Harry nodded, though still confused, and followed Draco into the pub.

Harry couldn't help but glance around as they walked through, trying to be unobtrusive. _Are all of these people really wizards? And wasn't this a lot smaller on the outside? _Harry shook the questions from his mind as Draco led him into a small courtyard that consisted of a brick wall and a trashcan.

Draco took out his wand and tapped it against the wall and Harry's eyes widened as the wall opened up into an archway. Fascinated by all the people on the small street before them, Harry wanted to join them but, to his dismay, Draco tugged him along a back way.

"Sorry, Harry. We'll go there sometime, but not now, we just need to get to the bank and I'd rather not have people screaming and pushing each other over to get to you at the moment."

Harry raised one eyebrow but said nothing. Draco cringed at his careless statement. "I promise I will explain it to you later."

Draco walked into the large, white building and though everybody inside the bank stared at Harry, none of them said anything.

"Goblins," Draco muttered. "They like to stare, but they don't care for excitement over anybody."

Draco walked up to a goblin that wasn't working with anybody and had to stand on tiptoe to even get to peek over the tall counter.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked in what seemed to be the nastiest voice it could manage.

Draco pulled a small key from his pocket and gave it a small toss up onto the counter. "I need to make a withdrawal from Mr. Lucius Malfoy's vault."

The goblin took the key and gave them both calculating looks then called for another goblin to take them down to the vault.

Harry's knuckles turned white when the small cart went tumbling down railways, passing countless vaults on the way. He felt like he was about to fly out and he tried to duck into the cart but Draco hung his head over the side and watched the occasional flames from below. _Dragons._

When they reached the vault, Draco hopped out, completely unfazed by the ride and Harry followed him, wondering how his hair somehow got _more _untidy than usual.

The goblin took the key and opened the vault and Draco smiled slightly at the look on Harry's face. "It's a lot, huh?"

Harry nodded, staring at the countless heaps of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Draco got a collection of each then hopped back into the cart. Harry followed, the goblin behind him, and another cart ride later, they found themselves back in the front room of the bank.

"What now?" Harry asked quietly as they walked along the same route they'd come by.

"Now we can do pretty much anything we want."

"Where are we going to stay?"

Draco shrugged, "That's undecided as of yet. Anywhere but that cursed Muggle place, Surrey. For now though, we could probably just get a room in the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry nodded, "Okay."

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco paid for a room, and then they went up and Harry carefully folded his spare clothes into a single drawer while Draco poked around the room.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me now why we couldn't let anyone see me?"

Draco's face fell but slowly he nodded and sat down on the bed. "I think I'll begin with how my father died. But sit down first, Harry, this is going to be a lot to absorb."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: I hope this chapter turned out okay. I seemed to hit a bit of a snag at the first, I was afraid of it sounding too much like a repeat of the last chapter, so I changed it up a bit and it came out like this :: sighs :: I can't help but think Draco sounds like a commonly stereo-typed Sirius. Ack, ack, ack, first I was worried about Harry's characterization, and I focused so much on Harry that Draco just turned out… ack! He doesn't sound seven at all in this chapter. I'm so sorry, everybody, but I knew I needed to push the story along before it got too slow and now it's just… I dunno, it just seems so blah.

And chapter four is going to be a lot of dialogue because of Draco's story. I'm sorry but it has to be put in there; I'll try to keep boring stuff we already know to a minimum but I can't make any promises 'cause then it'd leave Harry really in the blue about a lot of stuff. But I can't just cut it out 'cause I really need to inject how Lucius died.

Ack, ack, ack.

All right, now to thank my reviewers.

zekkers: Thanks a lot. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't really have Draco do anything to the Dursleys otherwise they'd probably be chased down by the Ministry and that wouldn't be good… ack. I hope you liked this chapter anyway.

DreamingToThis: I didn't want to have the Dursleys hurt him too bad otherwise he probably wouldn't be fit to travel too much, especially by the Knight Bus, so I decided on chores. It makes the Dursleys sound too nice doesn't it? Blah. I hate this chapter… There are just so many things wrong with it that I can't change. .

Dante: Well, it's kind of the point of an AU to change things up. Thanks for reviewing, even though I had to make Kairi make you, butthead. Mna on you. :P Bwahaha.

Thanks again to everybody and more cookies! :: Throws cookies to all the reviewers ::

~Sabre Black.


	4. Investigations and Explanations

Chapter Four

Investigations and Explanations

A wizened old wizard sat at the desk in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He frowned as he gazed at the woman in front of him.

"Dumbledore? What do you suppose we do?"

"First, we should consider who might be behind this. You say the Dursleys saw no one new until today, Arabella?"

Arabella nodded. "They saw no one." She fidgeted every so slightly and she felt like Dumbledore's eyes were piercing her right through.

"Very interesting," he said slowly, "Very interesting indeed that no one would have seen anybody – it's as if this person simply popped out of thin air and took Harry away from his relatives. Very interesting."

Arabella hesitated for a moment. "The last time Harry came to my house, he brought a dog."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but Arabella couldn't help but notice that he didn't look all that surprised.

"A white dog with pale eyes, of a large breed but not fully grown yet…" she hesitated again. "Do you think it might have been an Animagus?"

"It might have been, nothing can be certain. It is all we have though." Dumbledore rested his chin on his hands. "Regardless, it still comes back to the same question as to who it might have been and why they did what they did."

Arabella nodded and thought for a moment, "Do you know whose magical trace was on Petunia Dursley?"

Dumbledore looked up and made a gesture for her to continue.

"Lucius Malfoy's." 

Harry sat down by Draco, looking puzzled but keeping his silence.

Draco took a deep breath then began his story. "My father and mother were killed in an attack from people who were once their friends. My father used to serve someone who was a very awful wizard, 'the Dark Lord', 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', 'You-Know-Who', people call him many things, but I think his real name is actually very interesting. Voldemort. A lot of people don't like to say his name because they are so afraid of him, but not only do I not fear him, I just think his name's cool. Anyway, my father denied any loyalty to Voldemort, earlier of the same day when Voldemort was defeated. Many thought he had something to do with it because of that, and those who used to serve this wizard with my father have been chasing him ever since."

Draco paused and sighed softly, "They broke into my home, my father hid me and gave me his wand, I still don't know why. Maybe he had a spare one, maybe he just knew he didn't have a chance, I don't know, but it was the last time I saw him except for when he took a curse for me that killed him. I ran, turning into a dog as I went, and when I stopped and looked back I saw my home on fire. I still don't know what became of my mother but I assume she was killed. I'm not sure, but most probably think I'm dead too. With all the suspicion that people have always had for my family, it wouldn't do for you, especially you of all people, to be seen with me either way."

Draco smiled slightly at the confused look on Harry's face. "Okay, now I'll tell you who you are, Harry Potter."

Harry sat with his mouth hanging open as Draco told him about his parents.

"No one knows how you did it, Harry, but somehow you beat him and you beat him good 'cause no one has heard anything about his possible whereabouts since, that's _if _he's alive still." Draco grinned, "What's your secret? I would love to know."

Harry opened a closed his mouth wordlessly many times until Draco burst out laughing. "You look like a fish when you do that. C'mon, do it again, it's funny."

Harry stared at him. How someone could go from talking about death to laughing so quickly, Harry had no idea_. Then again, it had to look amusing if someone looks like a fish…_ Harry chuckled lightly then started to laugh like Draco and slapped his friend across the arm.

"I'm getting hungry," said Draco after a minute.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Well, let's go. I certainly don't want to eat here, it smells down there."

Harry laughed. "Okay."

Draco hopped from the bed and he and Harry went down into the courtyard again, but this time, after opening up the wall, Draco headed down a different path.

"There's nothing but shops and the bank in Diagon Alley, we're going to have to go through Knockturn, but I know a few places from there," said Draco.

Harry nodded. He felt a bit awkward going through Knockturn, him and Draco being the only children in sight, but it wasn't too long before Draco turned off onto a new street that gradually changed into a narrow dirt road.

Draco smiled apologetically, "I wish I had gotten my broom before I left Malfoy Manor, it's so much faster that way."

Harry shrugged, "I don't mind. It's kind of nice walking."

Draco nodded and in another few minutes they found themselves in a small city.

"Venustas," said Draco softly. "There are plenty of good places to eat here."

"Draco, I forgot, but I don't have any money," Harry muttered, blushing slightly with embarrassment at having not thought of it before.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, I heard your parents left you a vault at Gringott's, you'll be given the key before Hogwarts, I'm sure, if you care to keep tabs, I surely don't, you can pay me back then."

"You sure?"

"Of course. I can afford it, my family has been rich for generations and since my father worked, we have even more money."

Harry nodded and Draco chose a restaurant. They got several odd looks as they were seated but Draco glowered at everyone until they looked away. One of the managers came up to them, smiling.

"Why, young Mister Malfoy, I haven't seen you in here for a while. I'd thought you'd died in the attack on your Manor I heard about, but it looks like you slipped past again."

Draco smiled, "You know me, I can weasel out of anything. How are you doing, Spence?"

"Pretty good, lad, pretty good. Let me go get Kendra."

Draco chuckled as Spence walked off, calling to Draco's favorite waitress.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Come here often?"

"I've been a few times, yeah," Draco chuckled again.

"Well, if it isn't you," came a light feminine voice, trembling with contained laughter. "You haven't come to visit me in ages, and here I've been, worrying myself sick about you, what do you have to say for yourself, young sir?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot for a second in mock anger but Draco wasn't fooled. He simply smirked, leaned back in his chair, and put his feet on the table to irritate. She shook her head then her face broke into a grin. "It's good to see you. And my, my, another little sir," she said, noticing Harry for the first time. "At least you've done something good with your time and made a friend, Drake."

Draco nodded. "Now get out of here, Kendra, and let my friend look at the menu for a moment."

She feigned anger at his seemingly rude statement, but Harry could see the two knew each other well and it was not uncommon for Draco and Kendra to tease each other. He buried his nose into the menu to hide his smile.

After they'd ordered and their meal was brought to them, Draco continued a conversation with Kendra while Harry bolted down his lunch.

Draco glanced at him then raised one eyebrow, "Hungry, were you?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Just a little."

"Alright, Kendra, how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house this time, but you owe me one," said Kendra, grinning slightly then ushering the two boys out. "Get out of here, and come visit more often, preferably not waiting a month and a half. Especially after an attack on your house, making me worry about you, you little hooligan."

Draco grinned back, "That's what I'm good at, Kendy."

"Don't call me that, you know it annoys me."

"Why do you think I do it?" Draco ducked a blow aimed at his head. "See you later, Kendy." He ducked again then dashed off.

Kendra watched them go then headed back into the restaurant, going into the back where there was a small fireplace. She tossed some powder into the flames then called for Dumbledore. Within seconds, the old man's head appeared.

"Yes, Kendra?"

"Dumbledore, Harry Potter just left, heading in the direction of Diagon Alley."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: I'm sorry for the long time it took to update everybody! This isn't even worth the wait, probably, being as short and crappy as it is. I kept hitting snags to where I couldn't think of what to say or how to say what I wanted to say next and… ack!

However, I would like to set aside a simple statement to dedicate this story to my Beta Reader, Dustin. Without his encouragement, I probably would write half as much as I do. Everybody thank him or I'll sick my cute little puppy on you! :: Points to said cute little puppy who sits there wagging his tail and looking cute and innocent :: … -_-'

This story seems to be going nowhere fast. The plot bunny keeps eluding me. I'll let it loose sooner or later though. I beg you readers to stay with this story for just a little bit longer then I should be able to spark some interest.

Now, to thank my reviewers.

zekkers: I'll consider that. Maybe not though. And they're not really worried about getting caught 'cause who exactly are they running from? Dumbledore doesn't count lol.

DreamingToThis: Thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter isn't a letdown.

Yuki-chu: Haven't seen too many? Hmm… how many HAVE you seen? I figured I would be the only one lol. Oh well. It's no big deal. I'm glad you like the story so far and thanks for your review!

Prophetess Of Hearts: I'll definitely continue. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

:: Hands cookies out to all reviewers :: Thanks a bundle everyone!

~Sabre Black.


	5. Confrontations

Chances To Come

Chapter Five

Confrontations

Harry giggled slightly after he'd caught up to his friend, then he said in a singsong voice, "Draco and Kendra, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Draco frowned, taking a moment to figure out what that spelled, then he growled and slapped Harry across the arm.

Harry laughed, "It's just a Muggle song, Draco."

"And?"

"And 'first comes love, then comes marriage…'" Harry giggled again then ducked.

Draco glared at him. "You better start running."

Harry grinned at his friend for a moment, then bolted.

Harry stopped and looked around to take account of where he was. _Well, crap, I'm lost…_ "Draco?" he called out. No response. "Draco!"

His voice echoed slightly then faded. Harry sighed and looked around again, trying to find anything that looked familiar to help him find his way.

Turning around, he ran right into something very solid and fell back. Looking up, he found himself staring at a tall old man. Harry blushed with embarrassment, "I'm very sorry, sir, I didn't see you there or hear you walk up…"

The old man smiled kindly and outstretched a hand to help Harry up. "It is quite alright, Harry."

Harry frowned with confusion for a moment, wondering how he knew his name, but then he remembered Draco telling him about being famous. _Well, at least I know he's a wizard._

He took the offered hand and stood up then dusted himself off. He hesitated slightly, but he felt like he could trust this man. "I'm lost, sir, could you tell me how to get to the Leaky Cauldron?"

The man looked faintly surprised but then he nodded. "It is this way," he turned and walked off, Harry trotting along beside him.

"Thank you," Harry muttered.

They walked in silence for what seemed like a long time before the old man led Harry around to the shabby pub again. Draco was in the lobby and he jumped up when he saw Harry.

"Harry! Where have you –" Draco froze when he saw who Harry was with. "Dumbledore."

Harry looked up at the old man, _Dumbledore?_

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the young boy in front of him. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. What may I ask are you doing here with Harry? He's supposed to be with his aunt and uncle."

Draco scowled, "They mistreated him, Dumbledore, I don't know why you left him there in the first place, they're horrible."

"And how did you come to find out about this?"

Draco hesitated, "I… ended up in Surrey after the attack…" he mumbled, knowing it would be no good to lie to Dumbledore, but not wanting to volunteer too much information.

Dumbledore nodded slightly, still smiling.

Draco hesitated. "You're not going to make us go back, are you?"

Dumbledore considered him for a moment. He looked uncertain suddenly, as if seeing them brought a sense of doubt to the pre-conceived answer he'd most likely already thought up. Draco began to squirm under Dumbledore's gaze and Harry stood to the side, keeping a respectful silence. There was a tension that hung thick in the silent air – or at least, silent to their ears, having blocked out the noises of the pub. Then, finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry's relatives can protect him in a way that nothing else can."

"From what?" said Draco abruptly and, he almost cursed to himself at the thought, rudely.

"Voldemort."

"But he's gone, Dumbledore, that's already been taken care of," Draco crossed his arms for a moment, then fidgeted slightly and let them fall to his sides again. "Please, Dumbledore, if anything, Harry needs to be protected _from _them not by them."

And what could a Muggle do against Voldemort anyway? Draco thought, but decided against saying it.

Harry finally broke in. "Mr. Dumbledore, sir, I don't want to go back, I like it here."

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow at the shabby pub and wondered to himself exactly how much he might have missed when it came to the Dursleys if Harry preferred the Leaky Cauldron over them.

Finally, he relented. "I will not make you two go back to the Dursleys, however, you can't be staying in the Leaky Cauldron either. This is no place for two young boys such as you. I will take you to Hogwarts, on one condition: That you both shall make yourselves unseen, unheard and overall unknown by anyone residing in the castle, especially during the school year."

Both boys let out long breaths that neither had realized they'd been holding.

~*~ Four years later… ~*~

"Harry! Letter!" Draco called, clutching two envelopes in his hand.

Harry stumbled out of the bathroom, his pajamas nearly swallowing him whole and tangling him up. The inevitable happened: he tripped and fell with a dull _thud _onto the thick carpet floor. Unfazed, he got up, brushed himself off, and took his letter.

"Oh, gee, how unexpected," he said sarcastically, after glancing over the front.

Mr. Harry Potter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Third Floor Secret Chamber

"I wonder what that could be…" Draco replied with equal sarcasm while opening his own.

"I almost wonder why he bothered sending them when we're already here," Harry muttered, casting a quick glance over his supplies list.

Draco shrugged, "Who knows how that old man's mind works sometimes. Get dressed then we'll head to Diagon Alley for all this junk. This is going to be a boring year, I think, I mean, we already know half or more of the spells we'll be 'learning'."

Harry grabbed an outfit out of his wardrobe then went back into the bathroom. "You never know, Draco. Surprises happen."

"Yeah, yeah, not all that often though," Draco sat down on his bed and bounced impatiently until Harry reemerged from the bathroom. "Are you ready, finally?"

"Shove it. That took no more than five minutes."

Draco grinned slightly, moving over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo powder from a vase sitting on the mantel. He tossed it into the flames and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

Harry soon followed, cringing at the thought of traveling by Floo.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and landed at Draco's feet.

Draco smirked, "Graceful."

"Shove it."

"Make me."

Harry snatched the wand out of Draco's pocket with practiced ease and muttered, "_Silencio_!"

Draco scowled and mouthed the word, "Mature."

Harry grinned and gave his friend his voice back then gave him the wand. "Well, you did say to make you."

"Yeah, and the last time it was vice versa. If I hadn't done it to you, you never would have gotten the idea. Thief."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Drakey."

Draco shuddered at the horrible nickname. "Call me that again and I _will _hex you."

"Kendra calls you that all the time."

"That's Kendra."

"Oh, I see…" Harry grinned and struck up the song he'd never abandoned. "Draco and Kendra, sitting in a tree…"

"No! It's just that she's a girl. My father taught me not to hex girls unless they hex you first – then it's fair game."

"Sure, Drakey."

"Shut up, Harry!"

They bought ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor after they got their books and other supplies, including Harry's wand.

"You finally have one of your own. Hallelujah for that, you've been driving me crazy, borrowing mine," said Draco as they sat down with their ice cream.

"Oh, shut up, I didn't even borrow it that much, you were normally too busy putting some spell or another on me with it."

"Yeah, and you can finally fight back now."

"Yeah," said Harry off-handedly, fingering the wand in his pocket.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I was just thinking about that old man in the wand shop."

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yeah. He kind of creeped me out a little."

Draco laughed, "He can have that effect, that's for sure."

"Yeah…" Harry smiled slightly then started into his ice cream.

After they finished, they started to head back to the Leaky Cauldron but an exclamation from a redheaded boy nearby caught their attention.

"The Nimbus 2000!"

"It's out already?" Draco blinked. "I heard it wasn't in stores for another week."

He looked at Harry, who shrugged then they both headed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Blimey, it's beautiful!" breathed Draco, his nose pressed to the glass.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's too bad first years aren't allowed our own brooms."

"Hogwarts, too?" asked the redheaded boy beside them.

"Yep, first year, too?" said Harry.

"Yep. I'm Ron Weasley, who are –" he stopped mid-sentence, getting his first good look at Harry. "Harry Potter!"

Harry blushed and tried to duck behind Draco to stay unnoticed but Ron's exclamation had been heard and everyone crowded around, pushing and shoving to try to see Harry. Then a sudden hush fell over the crowd as everyone recognized the person Harry was standing by, the one person who was not trying to get a closer look at him.

"Malfoy," said Ron, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Weasley," said Draco coolly.

"You two know each other?" said Harry, bewildered.

"You know _him_?" said Ron, equally confused. "You're supposed to be with those Muggles aren't you? And _you,_" Ron spat at Draco's feet. "You're supposed to be dead."

"So sorry to disappoint you, Weasley," said Draco, sounding bored. "Next time, I'll do my level best to just stick around while my house is attacked and wait for someone to kill me."

Draco and Ron took to glaring at each other for several long moments.

"Draco…" Harry muttered, casting a wary eye over the crowd.

Draco sighed softly then muttered something to Ron that Harry couldn't make out before shoving a path through the crowd, heading for the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly followed him, casting a glance back at Ron before he was gone from sight.

"Out of all the people, we had to run into the Weasley boy," said Draco, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder.

"What's so bad about him?"

"His family and my family never got along well, they always called us rich snobs and such, jealous I think, because they don't have two Galleons to rub together."

Harry felt a tinge of sympathy for the Weasleys at that statement, but that quickly disappeared when he remembered the way Ron had been talking to his friend.

"Don't know why he was looking at the Nimbus, he can't afford a single twig off the tail."

"Doesn't mean he can't look at it, Draco," said Harry, shrugging. "None of us could get it anyway, seeing as how we're all first years."

"Yeah, well…" Draco shrugged also. "I hope we don't have to be around him too much in Hogwarts. We probably won't, he's fit to be a bloody Gryffindor."

Harry didn't reply. He'd always fancied the thought of being a Gryffindor, but with Draco's pride of Slytherin, he never said anything. He simply nodded, and that was enough for his friend.

When they got back to their room, a very strange sight met their eyes. A small, gangly creature was fixing up their beds they'd neglected to make that morning. Draco's eyes went as wide as saucers and he whispered one word.

"Dobby?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: The chapter is a bit short, again, but I couldn't resist leaving it there! Sorry! :: Hides ::

Dumbledore's decision to take them to Hogwarts just seems… wrong, somehow. Uncharacteristic and unbelievable, to say the least, but I couldn't send them back to the stupid Dursleys. And Dobby's appearance will be explained fully, I promise!

DreamingToThis: Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks a ton for your review.

Kaaera: Now you know. ^.^ And see? It's not too bad that Kendra called Dumbledore.

~Sabre Black.


	6. Sorting and Flying

Chances To Come

Chapter Six

Sorting and Flying

Draco rubbed his temples, trying to ward off the oncoming headache, before turning to stare at the small house elf again.

"Let me get this straight… you heard the noise and you hid, then you saw my father rummaging through his closet for something and he tossed aside several items and you caught a sock…" He paused and waited for Dobby to nod before continuing. "After that you left and ran until Dumbledore found you and brought you here."

Dobby nodded again, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, sir," he squeaked.

"And why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out?"

"Dobby does not know, sir, that was what happened, sir!" said Dobby.

Draco sighed and looked at Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry shrugged and looked at Dobby. "Why haven't we seen you before if you've been here so long?"

"House elves are not supposed to be seen, Mr. Harry Potter, sir, but Dobby heard tell that the great Harry Potter was in Hogwarts – Dobby had to come see, sir!"

"Well, now you have. It was wonderful to meet you and everything, Dobby, but I'm sure you must have plenty to do," said Harry.

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a faint _pop._

"I don't like his story very much. It's not hard to imagine him hiding from danger, but what would my father have been looking for in his closet?" said Draco more to himself than Harry.

"Spare wand, maybe?"

"Maybe… it still feels like there was something he left out."

"It didn't sound all that suspicious to me," Harry shrugged slightly. "I just hope he won't tell anyone else I'm here."

"He's a house elf and like he said, house elves are not supposed to be seen, not to mention it's probably another house elf he heard it from – who does he have to tell?"

"Good point."

"Besides, half of Diagon Alley just heard about it, I'm sure they're still there gossiping, swapping ideas, starting up rumors…"

Harry groaned.

Draco smiled slightly, "And by way of encouragement… it gets worse from here."

"Thanks."

A few months later, Harry and Draco found themselves in the Great Hall, waiting for their turn to be Sorted.

After Morag MacDougal got Sorted into Ravenclaw, Malfoy's name got called and he half-ran to the stool and shoved the hat onto his head. The reaction was instantaneous.

"SLYTHERIN!" screamed the hat and Malfoy grinned widely, joining the Slytherins at their table.

Harry stood uneasily amongst the small crowd of students as they pushed and shoved whenever their names were called. He got shoved right into Ron Weasley.

"Ouch! Sorry… Oh. Ron, right?"

"Yeah. Harry, right?" Ron gave him a small grin.

Harry felt himself relax a little. "Yeah. What House do you think you'll be in?"

"I have no idea. You?"

"I have no idea."

"I hope I get into Gryffindor though."

"To be honest, I kind of do, too, but overall, any House will do really."

"I suppose," said Ron with a small shrug then he gave an odd look to Harry. "How do you know about the Houses anyway?"

Harry smiled slightly, "Well, that's a secret."

"Ah," Ron nodded. "Well, good luck, hope you don't get Slytherin."

"Slytherin wouldn't be so bad, although I must admit I don't think of myself as very cunning so I don't think I have much to worry about. Oh, I'm next. I'll see you around, Ron."

"Yeah, see you around."

Harry swaggered up to the stool and gave a glance at Draco before sitting down and putting the Hat onto his head.

"Very interesting…" the hat whispered in Harry's ear. "Very interesting… I see there is no particular preference of which House you end up in, that always makes things difficult, but you are very courageous and very smart… very much like your parents."

__

Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, huh? Harry thought. _Well, I'm not _that _smart…_

"I take it you fancy Gryffindor over Ravenclaw?" said the hat.

__

Well, if you must put it that way.

"I see… Well, then, it'll be – GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off the hat and glanced at Draco, who looked crestfallen. He gave an apologetic look to his friend, then took his seat at the Gryffindor table, trying to ignore the raucous cheers from all the Gryffindors.

Soon Ron joined him and thumped him heartily on the back.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks. You too, Ron," said Harry.

Dumbledore stood up after Blaise Zabini joined the Slytherins. "Welcome!" he said, beaming at all the students. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry watched the plates until the food appeared then they all began to eat. During the meal, he struck up several conversations with different people, but since half or more just stared at his scar while he talked, he only made a real conversation with a few.

After everyone was finished, Dumbledore stood and made a few notices then had everyone sing the school song.

Afterwards, as everyone was leaving, Harry and Draco made their way to each other.

"Gryffindor?!" Draco half-screamed. "GRYFFINDOR?!"

"Draco, calm down – I didn't choose Gryffindor over Slytherin, it's just where the Sorting Hat placed me."

Draco sighed, "That stupid hat. It just _had_ to make us rivals."

"Oh, come on, it's not that big of a deal. We'd already assumed we wouldn't be able to hang out as much when we started school here anyway, and just 'cause we're in different Houses doesn't mean we're rivals personally."

"I suppose, but still, bloody Gryffindor…" Draco muttered.

"Look, we need to go, or everyone is going to leave without us. I'll see you around, Draco," said Harry, giving an apologetic look to Draco before running off to catch up with the rest of the Gryffindors.

The next time Harry and Draco got the chance to talk again was Friday, right before Potions.

"Hey," said Harry, greeting his friend with a smile.

Draco mumbled a "hello" before pushing past him into the dungeons.

"Draco, what –"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Harry, I've just been brooding a bit," said Draco, raking a hand through his white-blonde hair that stuck out in a way it hadn't before, suggesting that Draco had run his hands through his hair more than once in the past few days.

"Draco, you're not really that upset that I'm a Gryffindor, are you?"

"No!" said Draco quickly, then he hesitated. "Well… I don't know. I guess it just surprised me a bit."

"More like you didn't think of the possibility that we might get put into different Houses."

"Yeah, well…" Draco trailed off.

"It's okay," said Harry, giving a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for. Now c'mon, the bell is about to ring."

They headed into the classroom and chose seats close to the back. Professor Snape started with a role call then wrote the ingredients for the potion onto the blackboard.

Malfoy and Harry made their potions in a manner that seemed haphazard to most, though it was a potion they'd practiced many times and it was simply force of habit that moved their hands. They were grateful for the "entertainment" – as Draco crudely put it – when another Gryffindor boy, Neville Longbottom, messed up his potion and it spewed everywhere.

However, by the time the class had ended, they were already bored again.

"At least we have this afternoon off," said Draco. "I think if I had any more classes, I'd scream."

"Me too," groaned Harry. "This is all so… rudimentary."

"But on the bright side, we have flying lessons next week! I'm probably a bit out of practice so it couldn't hurt and it'll be something new for you."

"I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun."

"You bet, there's nothing like flying."

Thursday of the next week proved Draco right and Harry found he had a natural ability for flying.

"Place your right hand over your broom and say 'up!'" said Madam Hooch, their instructor.

"UP!" yelled everyone simultaneously.

Harry and Draco's brooms flew to their hands immediately, along with a few others, but most had a harder time of getting their brooms to obey. Harry couldn't help but notice that more Gryffindors had their brooms in hand than the Slytherins, but he pushed that thought away quickly and waited until Madam Hooch would show them how to mount their brooms.

The rest of the class passed rather uneventfully, but Harry couldn't get over the exhilaration of flying. He was particularly proud when Madam Hooch told him he'd flown as good as some of those she'd seen on the House teams.

That night, Harry stayed up late in the common room, waiting for everyone else to go to bed, then he sneaked out. After four years of having to stay unnoticed, he knew many of the secret passages in Hogwarts and he used several of them to get to the entrance hall. Just when he thought the coast was clear, he bumped into something and there was a muffled, "Ouch!"

Harry recognized the voice immediately. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Harry?" Draco blinked a couple times, trying to get his eyes to focus in the darkness. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I asked you first."

"Alright, if you must know, I was sneaking out to go flying a bit more."

"Same here."

"You rebel."

"You should talk."

They both rolled their eyes then pushed open the front doors and crept out in the direction of the Quidditch stadium.

Instead of heading to where the brooms they'd used earlier were kept, Draco headed into the locker room area.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I want to use a good broom," said Draco shortly then proceeded to find out what types of brooms the people on the House teams had. Harry watched him for a moment then shrugged and followed him.

"I bet the Slytherins have the best brooms."

"Oh, yeah? I bet you the Gryffindors have better brooms than the Slytherins."

"Put your money where your mouth is then."

"Fine. Five Galleons."

"Sounds good," said Draco, heading into the Slytherin locker room while Harry went into the Gryffindor.

Draco stared in disgust at the brooms in front of him. The best one was a Cleansweep. "Well, I'm out five Galleons," he muttered, then picked up the broom and headed outside to wait for Harry, who came out a minute later, holding a Nimbus 2000.

"I wonder who's that is," said Draco, trying to sidestep the fact that he'd lost the bet.

"I dunno, but I'm using it. And you better dish up," said Harry.

"I will when we get back to the castle – I didn't carry my money with me to go flying and I doubt you did either."

Harry answered with a shrug as he mounted the broom.

"Hey, Harry! Catch!" Draco called, throwing a small golden object up into the air. Harry instinctively reached out to catch it but it took on a mind of its own and avoided his grasp.

Harry chased it, not letting his gaze falter from it, until it was within his arm's length. He reached out quickly and grabbed the small item out of the air. He went to the ground, clutching it tightly in his hand.

"Draco, what were you thinking? What if we had lost this? We'd be in so much trouble!"

Draco didn't answer, but stared over Harry's shoulder for a moment, then gulped. Confused, Harry turned around and found himself face-to-face with Professor McGonagall.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: Just to make sure there is no confusion about a few things, I want to clarify. At the very first of the chapter, I had originally intended to have Dobby tell his story but it wasn't working out too well – Dobby's dialogue is very, _very_ hard to write in mass. Sorry, everyone, I couldn't pull it off, so I made a small jump there and had Draco tell us in English what had happened.

Ron asking Harry's name seems… off. But it was a joke, naturally, and I didn't want Ron and Harry to be uncomfortable around each other or anything and a small joke like that seemed to lighten the tension. At least, that's what I intended. Tell me what you think on that one, please.

Also, Draco's reaction to Harry becoming a Gryffindor, I really hope that's believable. With Draco, I figured he'd be a little upset about it… Ack. I dunno, something doesn't seem to want to fit right.

And, of course, that golden object was the Snitch. Obvious, I know, but the sad truth is, I've known people who would not have put two and two together and figured it out. Not mentioning any names of course.

All right, I've rambled long enough. Please review everyone! I love feedback!

Kaaera: Thanks a lot for your comments! And I believe this chapter should answer your questions, though I'm not sure if it answered more than it will spring up. Heh, heh.

Drusilla: Sorry, but since this story was kind of laid out already (stupid dream) I couldn't put him in Slytherin.

IcyPanther: Of course. ^.^ Harry and Ron will be hanging out with each other, too, but Harry will still be closer friends with Draco.

Sweet Sorrow1: No, no, no, I'm not a slasher, sorry, they're only going to be friends. I hope you enjoy the fic anyway!

DreamingToThis: Yay! Fave reviewer! :: Grins :: Here ya go, hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope Draco's reaction to Dobby wasn't too lame.

Thanks to all my reviewers :: hands out cookies to the reviewers :: Bye now!

~Sabre Black.


	7. Potions and Sicknesses

Chances To Come

Chapter Seven

Potions and Sicknesses

"I see you found your broomstick, Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry blinked and looked down at the Nimbus in his hands. "My broomstick?"

"Yes, you must have done something right today in your flying lessons, it seems someone thinks you are capable of playing for Gryffindor, not to mention we need a new Seeker anyway. However, sneaking out is still punishable and team member or not, you will get detention. You too, Mr. Malfoy. And ten points from each Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry and Draco nodded and Professor McGonagall took the brooms back to the locker rooms before escorting them, none too gently, back to the castle.

After breakfast of the next day, they had a few minutes before their first class so they met outside the Great Hall.

"Famous Harry Potter, the new Seeker for Gryffindor," said Draco with a light smirk. "How do you do it, Harry?"

"Look, I didn't ask for anybody to refer me, I've never even played before," said Harry. "And you still owe me five Galleons."

Draco tossed a small bag to Harry, "There. And I didn't say you were trying to get anyone to break the rules for you, I just think it's funny."

"Yeah, well there have been Seekers as young as me before, it's just not common."

Draco nodded. "I know. Like I said, I think it's funny, Harry, now you're getting even more attention and I didn't think that was possible."

Harry grunted slightly.

"Lighten up, Harry, these people will get bored with you sooner or later, I'm sure, no one could stay interested in you for too long."

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically.

Draco grinned, "No problem. Now c'mon, we need to get down to the dungeons or Snape'll give us an extra detention."

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Harry trained hard with the team until November came around and they had their first Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Draco and Harry walked towards the field with the rest of the Gryffindor team. It was rather awkward because Draco wasn't exactly sure which team to root for. Neither of them said anything until they had almost reached the locker room.

"Good luck," said Draco simply, shaking Harry's hand then before Harry could even thank him, he was gone.

Harry didn't have time to brood over it, or anything else for that matter, with his nerves going like crazy as he changed into his scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. Everyone else on the team gave him a hearty pat on the back as they walked onto the field.

After he'd taken his place on the field, he hardly heard a word that was spoken by Madam Hooch and mounted when everyone else did, all the while searching the stands for Draco. He didn't see him. However, he spotted Ron and a few of his other Gryffindor friends. He smiled and waved to them before kicking off and shooting like a cork let loose from a bottle until he was well above the rest of the players, where he could look for the Snitch in peace.

Even after a few minutes, there had been no sign whatsoever of the Snitch. Harry was starting to grow a little impatient then another sight caught his eye. A large white dog watched him from a short distance away from the stands. Draco was there after all. Harry smiled again, but a sudden movement to his right made him snap back to attention and it took him only a moment to register what was happening.

The Slytherin Seeker had seen the Snitch.

Harry went into a sharp dive, chasing after the Slytherin Seeker, urging his Nimbus to go faster. He was close now… _Come on. Faster. Faster! _Harry thought, and a few feet from the ground, they both reached for the Snitch at the same time then pulled up. They both had one hand on either of the Snitch's wings. A sudden hush fell over the entire crowd. Then…

"The Snitch has been caught by both Seekers at the same time! The game is over, but… I suppose it'll have to depend on the current score who wins, seeing as how the one hundred and fifty points should not go to one team over the other…" the commentator, Lee Jordan, said, sounding slightly uncertain and looking to Professor McGonagall for confirmation. She nodded. Lee groaned. "Slytherin wins. 60-20." Lee said, hardly bothering to hide his disappointment.

Harry couldn't hide his either as he headed back into the locker room with the Gryffindor team.

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry," said Alicia Spinnet, one of the Gryffindor Chasers. "You caught the Snitch in your very first game! That's rare, and if it's anyone's fault we lost, it's ours," she added, gesturing to herself and the other two Chasers.

Harry nodded, but he was still disappointed and he was sighing more than usual as he walked off the field. He felt a little better when he saw Draco walking towards him though, no longer a dog.

"I didn't want to be in the stands, y'know…" he mumbled apologetically.

"I know. It's okay. I'm not disappointed by that."

Draco nodded, "But you did good out there, Harry."

"Thanks."

"You did. You really did."

"Thanks again…" Harry kicked a nearby small rock and watched it fly through the air then slam into the ground a few feet away.

"C'mon, cheer up, I'm sure you'll – " Draco started to say, but whatever Harry would, he never found out as Ron bounded up to them, beaming.

"That was awesome, Harry! What a dive!" He paused, looking at Draco. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Hello, Weasley."

They had run into each other a few times while talking to Harry and out of respect, they kept open hostility to a minimum.

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry, starting to feel a little better with both of his friends trying to cheer him up. It was short-lived however because Harry could see Ron still wasn't comfortable about Draco.

"I'll see you in the common room, okay?" said Ron, starting to fidget.

Harry nodded and Ron left.

Draco smiled half-heartedly as they turned to head back to the castle as well. "He's right you know, that was a wicked dive."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled, shrugging modestly.

Draco patted Harry on the back as they walked into the entrance hall, then they took different paths, each heading to their common room.

Harry practically bounced down to the dungeons the next Friday for Potions, earning many odd looks, but he didn't care, it was the last class for the week and he was glad for it.

His happiness was short-lived however. He saw Draco walking into the classroom, looking paler than usual and staggering slightly. He quickened his pace until he reached his friend.

"What's wrong, Draco? You look terrible."

"Hello to you too, Harry," said Draco with a light smirk. "I'm a bit tired, and I've got a small stomachache, nothing big, I'll go get some Pepper-Up Potion from Madam Pomfrey after class."

Harry nodded as they sat down, trying to decide if he believed his friend or not, then he shrugged it off inwardly and continued talking normally until the bell rang.

"Today we will be making the Compescor Potion," Snape began.

Harry cast an inquisitive glance at Draco. Draco shrugged slightly. Neither of them had done this potion before or even heard of it.

They took notes, writing down all the ingredients and instructions carefully, then proceeded to make the potion with the same amount of care, for the first time neither of them talked or passed notes during class. 

Neville Longbottom, who had been given a wide berth by the rest of the students – including Harry and Draco -, messed up his potion again. Seconds after the potion splashed over Neville, he bent over and vomited. He was escorted to the hospital wing as Snape cleared up the mess with a single wave of his wand.

If possible, everyone else continued with even more precaution than they already had been.

"Poor Neville," said Harry as they walked out after the class was over. "It's a wonder he's not in the hospital wing more often."

Draco nodded. "Not too gifted in Potions, is he?"

"He can't help it. He's actually not too gifted in much else, except Herbology. Potions is his major downfall though."

"I hope he'll have stopped vomiting by the time I get to the hospital wing otherwise he may have me doing the same with the way my stomach is feeling."

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has him asleep by now."

"Yeah, I hope so. Well, I'll see you later, Harry."

"What? I'm coming with you."

"Well, I don't know how long it'll be…"

"It's just a Pepper-Up Potion, right? Like I'd miss the chance to see you smoking at the ears."

"I appreciate that."

"No problem." Harry grinned.

Madam Pomfrey had indeed given Neville a Sleeping Potion by the time Harry and Draco got to the hospital wing and he was snoring loudly, spread-eagled on one of the beds.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, another Pepper-Up Potion?" said Madam Pomfrey upon seeing them.

Draco blushed slightly at the look Harry was giving him. "Yes, please, Madam Pomfrey."

The second Madam Pomfrey had gone back into her office Harry voiced his thoughts.

"_Another_ Pepper-Up Potion?"

"Well, I've gotten one or two since the year started…"

"How recently?"

"Within the last week," said Draco sheepishly. "It's nothing."

"I'm sure…" Harry frowned.

"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm not entirely sure you don't need something stronger," said Madam Pomfrey as she came out of her office, holding a small bottle that she handed to Draco.

"It's nothing," Draco insisted, downing the potion in one gulp.

Madam Pomfrey frowned much like Harry. "If these stomachaches continue tomorrow, you're not taking Pepper-Up Potion anymore."

Her tone left no room for argument and Draco nodded, handing the empty bottle back.

No sooner had he turned to the door than did he fall to all fours, his face pinched in pain, and he vomited then passed out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: The plot bunny finally makes an appearance! And I really, really, _really_ hope I did okay with the Quidditch scene. I hit a major snag with that, wondering just how I was gonna have everything play out. This chapter was particularly hard because I wasn't sure exactly how I was gonna have Draco being sick mix in with everything else.

Please tell me any thoughts or suggestions you might have! Praise is okay too. Hint, hint. ;-)

Layce74: Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Nemati: Thanks for the tip, I hope this chapter isn't too boring.

Kaaera: I think it's spelled Remembrall. But anyway, thanks a bundle. Even though there was no particular potion I had in mind for their first potion, I listed this one. For you and for another reason. It comes later. Sorry I can't answer any more of your questions, but they will be answered eventually, I promise!

DreamingToThis: FF.Net is very evil, it tells me my chapters don't exist all the time. Grr… And I'm glad you liked Draco's reaction to Harry being a Gryffindor! I agree some stories make it sound too sappy for him. Anyway, thanks a lot!

:: Gives a cookie to each reviewer :: Many, many thanks to my reviewers. It's so encouraging for me to write with all this positive feedback. I hope you guys, reviewer or non-reviewer, enjoyed this chapter!

~Sabre Black.


	8. Sidus Morbus

Chances To Come

Chapter Eight

Sidus Morbus

Harry fidgeted impatiently, sitting beside Draco's bed and waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come up with an answer as to what was wrong with him. After a few minutes that seemed like hours to him, he got up and started pacing. Images flashed through his mind, some from nightmares that had started four years ago, some of Draco from when they were seven, and in his mind, Harry watched the gradual changes from his appearance then to the unconscious boy laying in the hospital wing bed a few feet away.

The air felt so heavy Harry had to sit down again because his head was spinning.

__

Draco…

Harry hoped against hope that it wasn't anything too serious, that whatever it was there would be some easy spell to make it go away, but somehow, he knew there was something wrong with Draco that even magic couldn't fix easily.

Shaking his head, he tried to push thoughts like that away, and he was thankful when Madam Pomfrey returned to the room. In his time at Hogwarts, he had heard about how awfully strict Madam Pomfrey was, but as he looked at her now he saw much of that strictness faded away into worry and sympathy.

"It is too early to tell what exactly might be wrong with Mr. Malfoy, there are many possibilities, and none of them are pleasant," she began feeling her throat constrict slightly at the look on Harry's face. "I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do for him until I find out for sure what is wrong, otherwise anything I give him might make it worse. Let's just hope the Pepper-Up Potions haven't made it worse already.

"I know you'll want to stay, and you can, but I wouldn't suggest it for your safety as whatever he has may be contagious."

Harry shook his head; "I don't care. I'm staying."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I'll be in my office if you need anything. If you would, tell me if he wakes up. It would be useful if I could learn any more of his symptoms."

Harry nodded silently and turned his attention back to his friend. Madam Pomfrey retreated into her office quietly. He didn't even acknowledge her when she came back out and took a sample of Draco's blood.

The more Madam Pomfrey studied the possibilities, the less she liked it. She stared at the open book in front of her, scanning the pages she'd read a million times, trying to solve the nagging sensation in the back of her head that she was forgetting about something.

She turned the page and immediately that something caught her eye. She leaned a little closer to the book, reading.

__

The Sidus Morbus Disease

Sidus Morbus is translated to mean "Star Sickness" and studies have shown that a rare alignment in the stars can sometimes affect some people with AB- blood. There is no certain age limitation because of the rarity, though so far records have shown that it can affect one as young as fourteen and as old as forty-two.

It takes time in developing and can sometimes be delayed; the longest time span of someone after the disease had taken its affect is four years. Certain medicines and spells can be used, both simple and complex, such as the Compescor Potion or the Freno Charm. But even though these may delay the disease's fatality for a time, there is no known cure, but for what fables and riddles may tell. (For more information see p. 123.)

Madam Pomfrey paused slightly, absorbing what she had just read and mumbling to herself. "Draco is only eleven, but it says there is no certain age limitation… and I'm not sure what type of blood he has, I've never had cause to check. This disease was supposed to be a myth anyway." She frowned. "But if it's real, he may have it…" She stood up and went out to get a sample of Draco's blood to test.

Hermione Granger – in Ron's opinion the most annoying person in Hogwarts – was looking around frantically in the common room.

"What's the matter? Lost a book?" he called scathingly.

She scowled at him. "Actually, I was looking for Harry."

"Harry? Beats me how he can put up with you, Hermione, maybe he's hiding."

"Oh, come on, Ron, at least tell me if you've seen him."

"Not since Potions."

Hermione shifted from one foot to the other. "Maybe we should go look for him. He has been gone a long time…"

Ron considered this for a moment and, grumbling, realized she was right. He stood up. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

After checking and double-checking all the places they thought he might be, they sat down in Great Hall for a short rest.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to him," said Hermione.

"I'm sure if anything has, he's in the hospital wing. And I guess it couldn't hurt to check, even though I hope nothing bad has happened too," said Ron, standing up and offering a hand to Hermione to help her up. They both paused, confused at the simple gesture, then Hermione took his hand and stood up.

"Well, let's go then," she said, leading the way out.

Harry didn't even turn his head when he heard the door open and close behind him. Or even when he heard his name called. He only acknowledged Ron and Hermione when a hand was laid gently on his shoulder.

"He's sick," Harry said plainly.

"What happened?" said Hermione softly, sitting down in the chair beside Harry.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he said it was just a stomachache, the next thing I knew he was unconscious."

"But Madam Pomfrey'll fix it," said Ron. "Right?"

"I don't know," said Harry, putting his head in his hands. "She said she wasn't sure what was wrong either, she's in her office trying to figure it out."

Harry couldn't say whether or not he was happy to see his other friends there, but either way he hoped that their questions would stop at that. Ron seemed to realize this and he also sat down, remaining silent.

None of them could tell how long they'd sat there together until Madam Pomfrey came back out.

Upon seeing Ron and Hermione, she felt a bit of her normal strictness returning. "All right, it's getting crowded in here. You're children, you need to go out and do things while you still have the energy to. Go on now."

Ron and Hermione got up obediently but Harry remained where he was. One look at Madam Pomfrey told him she'd meant him too.

"You said I could stay."

"There is no telling how long Mr. Malfoy will be unconscious, it could be days and I need some space to work with him."

Harry frowned and remained seated.

"Go."

"No."

"_Now_."

"No!" Harry jumped to his feet. "I'm staying."

"Come on, Harry," Ron muttered to him. "Don't get her in a bad mood if she's going to be working."

"Please, Harry, it's almost dinnertime and it will do you good to eat something," said Hermione.

Hermione need not have said anything; Ron's words did the most convincing of any of them. Harry followed them out reluctantly and he gave one last glance at Draco before Hermione closed the door behind them.

The next day, Harry got up early, got dressed, skipped breakfast and went straight to the hospital wing. He was lucky that it was a Saturday and he didn't have any classes or he would have gotten multiple detentions, who knows how many points taken off Gryffindor, and a mountain of homework. Not that he would have cared.

When he walked in, he took his seat in the same chair he'd sat in the day before and he sat and waited. He didn't know how long he sat there, but after what seemed like hours to Harry, Draco started to stir. He groaned softly and slowly, ever so slowly, opened his eyes and looked around.

"Draco?"

Draco groaned again and tried to sit up. "Harry…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my entire body is made of lead."

"I suppose that could be expected… hang on, I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Harry stood and went to Madam Pomfrey's office. "Draco woke up."

Madam Pomfrey stood. "Thank you. But didn't I tell you not to stay yesterday?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I didn't stay. I just came back."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and pushed past him on her way to Draco.

"How are you feeling, child?"

Draco decided that with Madam Pomfrey, a detailed answer was expected, so he did the best he could. "My stomach still hurts a little, but now I think it feels more like hunger than anything; my head is sore, possibly from hitting it on the floor; otherwise, just tired."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, checking his temperature. "I'll get you something to eat, but after the mess you made yesterday, don't expect anything too flavorful."

Draco smiled apologetically and nodded, then stopped and winced slightly.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey had gone, Harry moved a little closer to the bed. "I was worried about you, you slept all day yesterday."

"Sorry about that, Harry, if I could have woken up, I would have." Draco tried again to sit up but sighed and fell back against the pillow.

"Maybe you should just stay still," Harry suggested with a small grin.

"You think?" Draco grinned back then winced again.

"If you do something like this again, I may have to sic Kendra on you."

"Oh no, not Kendra… I would be forever in your debt if you didn't tell her about this. If you did, I would never hear the end of this. Ever."

"As long as it doesn't get too serious, I don't see a reason."

"I don't think it'll get any worse. I feel alright, overall, right now."

Harry nodded but still couldn't shake the feeling he'd had yesterday, regardless of his teasing. He was able to ignore it for a while though, now that his friend was awake again, and still his old self, just unable to move at the moment.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: After reading over this a couple times and revising it a bit, only one thing is bugging me about this chapter. Madam Pomfrey's sudden decision for Harry to leave seems a bit off, but I dunno, maybe her allowing him to stay in the first place is off… either way, I hope it's not bothering anyone too much.

Dahlias: Thanks for the encouragement. Enjoy.

Kaaera: Lol, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.

The Shadow Bandit: Actually, yes, Draco did teach him that. I was planning on bringing it in next chapter, which I had written beforehand – good timing lol. And yes, they are very close. I was also planning on them referring to each other as brothers later on, not next chapter or anything, but still later. Anyway, thanks a bundle.

hjjhjghj: Okay. Here ya go.

AnimeGirlH: Well, there's some Hermione in this one lol. I just hadn't mentioned her before because there was no need to, that's all. And I dunno about Ron and Draco becoming friends… maybe.

DreamingToThis: Lol, I know, I hate having to make him sick. And I'm glad you liked the Quidditch! And here's one, it's a start, right? Lol. Enjoy!

I've been getting some really good questions in these reviews – keep it coming guys! :: Hands out cookies to reviewers ::

~Sabre Black.


	9. Tag

Chances To Come

Chapter Nine

Tag

Ron woke up to an empty dormitory. Not knowing or really caring where the other three boys had gone to, he assumed Harry had gone back to the hospital wing. He got up, got dressed, then headed down to Great Hall. He grabbed a few pieces of toast and two apples then went up to the hospital wing where, sure enough, there was Harry. But Ron didn't know whether to be relieved or not that Draco was awake.

"Hey, Harry, I thought you'd be in here again, and since you didn't eat last night, I brought some extra food. If I have to force feed you, I will," Ron smirked slightly and Harry took a piece of toast.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ron nodded and offered a piece of toast to Draco but Draco shook his head. "Madam Pomfrey is getting me something."

Ron nodded again and started nibbling on the toast. He was happy to see Harry was feeling better, even if he wasn't so ecstatic about Draco.

Madam Pomfrey walked in with a small tray laden with oatmeal and water. She scoffed slightly as she saw Ron had joined them and the second Draco took the tray from her, she put her hands on her hips.

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

Ron smiled sheepishly. "I didn't stay. I just came back."

Madam Pomfrey wondered if he knew he'd echoed Harry's words from a few minutes ago or not. "The second you're done with breakfast, I want you two out. I need to check on a few things with Mr. Malfoy then, depending on what I see, he may or may not be allowed to join you."

"Please let us stay, Madam Pomfrey, it's just me and Ron," Harry pleaded.

"No. You may come check on him later if he's still here, but you're not staying this time."

"Please?"

"No."

Harry frowned and Draco tried to hide a snigger. "Go on, Harry, I'll be out of here soon enough."

Harry kept frowning but he nodded and left with Ron.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco, looking grave. "Mr. Malfoy, I did some tests yesterday and studied a bit. I'm not exactly sure but you might have a rare disease that starts off small on the surface. I didn't want to say it in front of your friend, if you want to tell him, you may, but I didn't think he'd want to hear it from me. Now, tell me a bit more about how you've been feeling this past week."

Draco gulped. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Harry and Ron took a walk outside, doing circles around the lake, finishing up their toast and chatting. Ron didn't look too thrilled when Hermione joined them.

"How is Malfoy doing?"

"Better. He woke up this morning."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! Is he feeling alright?"

"Yeah, he says he's pretty tired, but overall pretty good."

"Has Madam Pomfrey let him out yet?"

"No, she said she has to check a few more things out."

"Oh… well, the only thing is, I've read about some sicknesses that start off small like that. I mean, little things normally are taken care of when someone takes a Pepper-Up Potion, right? So I suppose I can understand Madam Pomfrey's caution."

"Come on, Hermione, don't ruin his good mood," Ron interjected.

"I'm not saying anything for sure," Hermione frowned at Ron. "I'm just saying that possibilities are still open."

"And I'm just saying let Madam Pomfrey handle it," Ron retorted.

"And I'm just saying knock it off, both of you," said Harry.

They both fell silent. Hermione left.

"Where do you reckon she's going?" said Ron, watching Hermione until she disappeared into the castle.

"Probably to the library. And I'm going back to the hospital wing."

"But Madam Pomfrey probably won't let you in."

"I don't care."

Before Ron could say anything else, Harry was gone.

Draco stared at the ceiling, absorbing what Madam Pomfrey had told him. _Sidus Morbus… starts off small… AB- blood type… four years… fatal. _Draco closed his eyes and did something he'd never done before. He prayed.

"Erm… God, I'm not exactly sure how this works, but I've heard about prayer and, erm… well, I just really don't want it to be this Sidus Morbus thing Madam Pomfrey told me about. Even if it is, I want to live through it. And if I don't, well… take care of Harry, okay?" Draco felt incredibly foolish, but somehow, he still felt a little better.

Harry paused outside the door, trying to understand what Draco was saying, but he was speaking too softly. When Harry couldn't hear him talking anymore, he stepped inside and looked around, expecting to see Madam Pomfrey, but she was in her office.

"Draco, who were you talking to?"

Draco was sure that he was blushing so badly at that moment that he would have put a ripe tomato to shame.

"I was just talking to myself, Harry."

"Oh… has Madam Pomfrey told you yet if she's gonna let you go today or not?" Harry sat down on the edge of Draco's bed, looking at his friend curiously.

"No, not yet. And she's probably gonna skin you alive if she catches you in here again."

Harry grinned. "Then she'd just have another patient to take care of and I'd be in here all the more."

"Is that _hope _I hear in your voice?"

"Maybe."

"You're strange, Harry."

"I'm not the one who was talking to myself a minute ago."

Draco paused. "Good point."

Harry stretched and let himself fall back to where his head and feet hung off the sides of the beds.

"You're on my legs, you know."

"Yeah, and you've got bony knees."

"Oh, yeah?" Draco poked Harry in the ribs and watched with childish glee as Harry squirmed slightly then used his arms to guard his ticklish spots.

After a minute of being tickled, Harry finally got up.

"Well, I guess I better go, either I'm gonna be tickled to death or skinned alive if I stay in here. I'll see you later, Draco."

Draco nodded again and smirked before he remembered he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He winced again as Harry left.

Any trace of a smile faded from Draco's face the moment the door shut behind Harry. Now there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts again.

Hermione pored over multiple books in the library, and she checked several of them out to take to the common room. Her bag filled to the bursting point, she trudged slowly up to Gryffindor Tower, where she continued reading intensively in the far more comfortable chairs by the fire.

She pulled a legal pad out of her bag and a quill, taking notes on anything interesting that she read – she entertained herself for a moment on what Ron might say when she called anything from a book "interesting" – and after a long while, she had three pages covered in her scribbles.

Her eyes tired and itchy, she set the last book aside and glanced over her notes.

"Well, hopefully, I'll be able to find out more about some of these things, I guess it's another trip to the library tomorrow."

"Hermione Granger taking a trip to the library? Why, that's unheard of!"

"Shove it, Ron," she grumbled, not even bothering to look up.

"Shove it yourself. Harry sent me to fetch you; he's in Great Hall, saving us spots for dinner. He said to bring anything you might have found out."

"How did he know I was studying illnesses?"

"Hermione – we're talking about you here, do you really think it was that hard to guess?"

She frowned slightly but had no response because she knew he was right.

"Come on," he said impatiently, turning towards the portrait hole. Hermione grabbed her notes and followed him.

"Hey, Hermione, find anything interesting?" said Harry as his friends sat down.

"Yes, actually, I've got a list here of some of the illnesses Draco might have – naturally some are more severe than others, let's hope it's not one of the major ones."

Harry nodded and took the list, glancing over it. He paused slightly then handed the list back. "I don't believe I've heard of any of those."

"Well, I've got the books back in the common room if you want to read about them."

"Thanks, I think I will after dinner."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I'm starved," Ron interrupted, leaning in front of Hermione to get to the bowl of mashed potatoes.

Hermione frowned. "Ron, that's terribly rude, you could have asked me to pass the bowl to you."

Ron mimicked her, "'Oh, Ron, you're so rude, how dare you want to eat!'"

"That's not what I–"

"Give it a rest," said Harry exasperatedly. "Honestly, you two…"

Hermione and Ron didn't speak to each other again all through dinner.

When they got back to the common room, Hermione showed Harry the tall stack of books still sitting on the table.

"Here, I'll take this one, and you look through this one, and I'll show you when I find something on one of the diseases," Hermione offered, handing Harry one of the books.

"I might as well take a look as well," said Ron, but Harry shook his head.

"You guys go on up to bed, I really would rather be alone right now."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then Harry, and then they both headed into their dormitories.

Draco woke up early the next morning due to a nightmare and saw Harry asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. Draco frowned slightly and shook his friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he was sure Harry was awake enough to understand him.

"Came to see you. How are you feeling?"

Draco shrugged slightly.

"That's convincing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey'll let you out today if you tell her that."

"Oh, shove it. Speaking of her, you better get out of here before she catches you. Or I may just have to tickle you again."

Harry backed away just out of Draco's reach. "I'm staying. I want to convince her to let you go today, we need to go do something fun."

"Fun, eh? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey'll let me out today if you tell her that," said Draco, matching Harry's earlier tone perfectly. "You should know she detests fun of any form or fashion."

"Yeah, but what if she can't catch us?"

Draco gave Harry a calculating look then his face broke into a grin. "If she can't catch us, there's no sense waiting around to get her approval, now is there? Come on." Draco hopped out of bed, took a moment to regain his balance, then he and Harry tiptoed out and went out onto the grounds.

Choosing an overshadowed spot close to the Dark Forest, they glanced around to make sure absolutely nobody was watching, then they closed their eyes and let their bodies change form. Within seconds, Draco was a white dog and Harry had turned into black horse.

Harry pranced a few steps into the forest then hit Draco in the face with his tail on purpose. Draco growled softly at him, then they both darted into the forest in a wild game of tag.

Hermione found all the books she'd left Harry with stacked neatly where they had been when she'd shown them to Harry, and there were a few notes of his own, some scribbled beside hers, others on a new piece of paper. Harry himself however was nowhere to be seen.

Assuming he'd gone to the hospital wing again, she checked down there and saw Madam Pomfrey in high bad temper. Draco's bed with empty. Hermione closed the door quickly and quietly, hoping not to be noticed by the furious nurse and she turned around and bumped right into Ron.

"Hello," she said stiffly.

"Hello."

"Harry's not in there."

"He's not? That's odd… have you checked Great Hall yet? He might have gone to breakfast."

"I haven't checked there yet, no, but I suppose he might have. Keep a lookout for Draco too. He's not in there either, but judging by Madam Pomfrey's mood, I don't think she gave permission for it."

"Then I doubt they'd be anyplace obvious like Great Hall."

"True. But I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we just agree on something?"

"…I think we did."

"Oh, dear, this can not be a good sign."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: Hermione and Ron agreeing :: shudders :: I scare myself sometimes. Lol, just kidding. And I had the hardest time deciding what animal I wanted Harry to be and somehow he ended up being a horse lol.

AnimeGirlH: Haha, yes I do know, and all will be revealed in due time.

Kaaera: Yes it did make sense and thank you for the encouragement! And tell me what exactly you are confused about when it comes to Sidus Morbus and I'll try to answer everything if I can.

Dahlias: Thanks a lot and I'm not telling if Draco's going to die or not, you're going to have to wait and see. Bwahaha.

DreamingToThis: Thanks! And you're gonna have to wait and see if I kill Draco.

Kage Miko: Nice name! I don't know much Japanese, but I know "Kage" is "Shadow" and I used to know what "Miko" is but I forgot but anywho… no it is not a slash story. Thanks for the encouragement though.

:: Hands out cookies again :: Thanks a bundle everyone!

~Sabre Black.


	10. Studying Possibilities

Chances To Come

Chapter Ten

Studying Possibilities

The rest of the week passed normally, though Draco had to make a few stops by the hospital wing – the first time he got quite the dressing down from Madam Pomfrey – but otherwise, he seemed to be recovering just fine.

Hermione kept warning Harry to stay on his toes just in case, but when Friday came around and Harry saw his friend looking well all through Potions, Harry was starting to relax a little. Things were going back to normal.

The bell rang and Harry and Draco headed out onto the grounds again.

"How are you feeling?" said Harry as they passed by the greenhouses.

"Pretty good, definitely up for another game of tag. Looks like Madam Pomfrey was wrong."

Harry paused. "About what?"

"Oh… right, I didn't tell you. Well, Saturday last week, she said it sounded like I had some disease called Sidus Morbus or something, but I think she was being paranoid."

Harry stopped completely and Draco turned. "What disease?"

"The Sidus Morbus. Why, have you heard of it?"

"Hermione told me about it, and I read a little from one of her books. And this Wednesday, in Astrology, I got extra homework because I wasn't paying attention to whatever we were supposed to be studying but I found that the alignment of the stars fit the description in the book."

"Oh, come on, Harry, look at me, I'm fine." Draco spread his arms wide for emphasis. "Don't go Pomfrey on me and send me back to the hospital wing – you were the one who suggested we sneak out in the first place."

"I did not; I insinuated, you suggested."

"Same difference."

"But still, I didn't know she thought that was what you had. She hasn't been wrong about anyone before, as far as we know, and from what I read, it fits. It said you can live for four years after getting it, and I don't think anyone would have wanted to live just to stay in bed, so maybe you can feel normal for certain amounts of time," said Harry as they started walking again, heading for the forest.

"Maybe. Or maybe I got a small virus that's already played its course."

"Maybe. I guess Hermione's rubbing off on me, I'm just thinking about possibilities here."

"Yeah. The only thing that's impossible right now is you catching me." Draco grinned as he changed into a dog and darted off into the trees.

Harry couldn't help but grin also as he changed into a horse and ran after his friend.

Over the following months, Harry felt himself relaxing more and more as Draco's hospital visits lessened. However, still concerned with certain possibilities, he continued reading, sometimes in the library or common room with Hermione, sometimes in his dorm with the sheets drawn over his head, using his wand as a flashlight. But by June, with the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, he found he could hardly focus on his schoolwork, much less anything extra he had to read.

All too soon, the match day came and once again, he headed out to the locker rooms with the Gryffindor team. Regardless of all the intense training Wood had put them through, Harry felt as nervous as his first game, if not more so.

He shouldered his Nimbus and headed out onto the pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Captains, shake hands," said Madam Hooch as she always did and Wood and the Ravenclaw Captain shook hands. Harry couldn't help but notice Wood seemed to be squeezing harder than was necessary even though the Ravenclaw Captain seemed almost polite. Inwardly shrugging is off; he mounted his broom and kicked off.

The sun was shining bright and Harry had to squint almost constantly to be able to see. More than once he was blinded due to the light reflecting off his glasses, but when he could, he put his back to the sun and he flew a little lower to try to look for the Snitch.

"Look out, Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up and though he didn't see the Bludger coming at him right away, he still ducked instinctively and it brushed his hair as it passed over his head. Fred Weasley flew over to him and knocked the Bludger away as it came back at him.

"What are doing down here?" Fred called.

"Can't see up there." Harry replied shortly but still decided to fly a little higher from then on after Fred had to fly away from him to keep Angelina Johnson from getting hit.

A glint of gold caught his eye and he jerked his head to look. The Snitch was hovering about ten feet from the ground by the Ravenclaw posts and the Ravenclaw Seeker was right across from him, but he hadn't seen it yet. Harry slowly moved over towards the posts, feigning as if he were looking around still until the last second then he went into a sharp dive and snatched the Snitch out of the air with one deft movement.

The cheers and boos seemed to level out as the Gryffindors and most of the Hufflepuffs cheered while the Ravenclaws and Slytherins booed. Harry heard none of it though. He had won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

The Gryffindors carried their team all the way up to the common room, all of them giving hearty pats on the back to the team, but especially Harry.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Hermione chirped, bouncing up and down slightly and giving Harry a hug. Wood was even more undignified than Hermione, he scooped Harry clear off the ground, yelling at the top of his lungs and crying with joy.

As soon as he could, he excused himself and left the common room, ducking into a nearby passage where he found a white dog waiting for him. He smiled. "How about another game of tag?"

The ending feast was magnificent; Gryffindor's victory against Ravenclaw had given them enough points to earn the House Cup. Harry was beaming until his face was sore but as soon as the day came to leave, his happiness ended there with a few simple words from Dumbledore.

"It is time for you to return to your aunt and uncle."

Harry and Draco both were horrified. "Why can't we stay here anymore?" said Harry.

"Because you two are students now and students go home for the summer."

"Sir, with all due respect, number 4 Privet Drive is not home."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Your relatives have been informed of this already and they know that you will be accompanied by a white dog, so there should be no problems."

Harry frowned and Draco sighed.

"Three months of being a dog. Yay…" Draco muttered sarcastically.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Perhaps you would rather go as you are and see how they would react to a boy who cursed them last time they met him."

Draco blushed.

"Now go on or you'll miss the train." Dumbledore pushed them along out of the castle and they slowly, begrudgingly, made their way to the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, this is going to be a fun summer," said Harry, completely monotone.

"Oh, yes indeed it will." Draco grinned. Harry raised one eyebrow. "I'm going to have fun chasing that pig around. We may not be allowed to do magic, but I won't need it."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Y'know, _they _don't know we can't do magic…"

Draco's eyes lit up. "Oh, this _is _going to be a fun summer."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: Short, I know. Sorry! And I know I kind of took that out of the book, but I couldn't help it. Also, I'm a Gryffindor myself, so I couldn't help but have them win junk lol. Other reasons too (i.e. I want Harry to have some time to be a happy a bit before the next chapter.)

And another thing, please don't kill me for sending them back to the Dursleys, I have to! Sorry! :: Hides ::

Okay, now for my reviewers.

Kaaera: Well, I admit, I didn't explain it that well, sorry, but it's like an ancient curse-type thing where if the stars align in a certain way it can affect a certain person. Yeah, I know it's impossible, but that's what's great about fantasy lol. And four years is how long a person can live after getting it, yes. Also, the riddles and stuff are going to be in the next chapter. And Draco very well CAN die. Bwahaha. And I'm glad someone liked Ron and Hermione agreeing, I thought that might be a bit cheesy… but anyway, thanks!

Kage Miko: Ah! I knew that! :: Grins like a moron :: Lol, okay, no I didn't, but that's still a really cool name. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one.

Dahlias: Here you go.

Ravenboy: Well, my other stories are discontinued, but I'm glad you like them anyway. Maybe, _maybe_ I'll continue them. But for now, this one will have to do. ^.^

:: Hands out cookies :: Thanks a bundle, everyone!

~Sabre Black.


	11. Relapse and Riddles

Chances To Come

Chapter Eleven

Relapse and Riddles

Draco and Harry somewhat enjoyed the summer, they teased Dudley when they could and Draco was glad that he at least didn't have to stay in the bushes. But after about a month, Draco started to regress and Harry noticed he wasn't as energetic as usual, but Draco wouldn't admit it.

One day, the Dursleys went out and left Harry and Draco with Mrs. Figg. She let them stay in the backyard mostly and Harry took more enjoyment than he might have expected making Draco fetch. He could hear soft growls coming from his friend every time he grinned and threw the stick again.

As Draco spat the stick back onto Harry's feet, he felt himself changing back into a human, though he tried to stop it.

Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced at the window to make sure Mrs. Figg wasn't watching them. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"I can't help it, Harry," said Draco, only succeeding in keeping his tail and at that point he gave in and the tail disappeared. "Something's wrong… I don't know why I changed back."

While thinking about this for a moment, Harry's head snapped up. "I hear movement inside of the house, Mrs. Figg is probably coming to check on us, quick, get into the bushes!"

Draco disappeared from sight seconds before Mrs. Figg opened the door. "Harry dear, is everything okay out here?" she asked kindly, smiling at Harry briefly before frowning. "Where's Dragon?"

"Oh, we got tired of fetch so we decided to play hide and seek," Harry said, quickly making up something and almost cursing to himself at how ridiculous he sounded.

"I see…" said Mrs. Figg slowly. "Well, make sure you find him before he runs off, it wouldn't do if he got caught by some lousy dog catcher."

Harry nodded quickly. "I will, Mrs. Figg."

"Well, I'll come check on you two later, have fun," she turned to go back inside but a sudden noise from the bushes caught her attention. It didn't sound like a dog, she knew and she saw Harry looking anxious. He slowly started towards the bushes and peeked through them. He turned his head away, closing his eyes. Mrs. Figg was growing rather curious.

"Harry dear, is something wrong?"

Harry glanced back into the bushes and racked his mind for another lie. "No, it just looks like you haven't cleaned back here in a while. Whatever made the noise must be gone by now."

Mrs. Figg had seen right through it he knew he could tell by looking at her and she walked over to him. "Harry, you don't have to be afraid to tell me the truth. Now let me see." She moved him aside gently and he reached out to stop her but she'd seen Draco already.

"Oh dear… Come on; let's get inside and talk. I think you two have some explaining to do."

Draco gulped but Harry looked at the kind old lady and suddenly didn't feel afraid anymore.

Seated on one of the couches with Mrs. Figg sitting across from them – each of them also with drinks in front of them -, they related their story best they could. They were sure to cover up Hogwarts with a prep school and other various small things to make sure it would sound completely natural. When they'd finished, Mrs. Figg smiled at them.

"Good job, boys."

Harry blinked and looked at Draco who was as confused as he was.

"I'm glad to see you have enough common sense to fabricate a story together without contradicting each other. Very impressive."

"We're not lying," said Draco.

"Dears, I know about Hogwarts," she said simply then looked at Draco, "and we best get you back there to get you checked up on, child, you're a mess."

"You… you know? How?" said Harry, relieved, hopeful, and a little scared all at the same time.

"My parents went there when they were your age, but me… I didn't quite have the talent for it." As she spoke, Mrs. Figg picked up her glass of tea and sipped it. "Anyway, I do have some Floo Powder and I think it's about time you went back. You're welcome to stay here if you want, but I must say, I'm not all that gifted in Healing."

Harry stood and crossed the room to take Mrs. Figg's hand, speaking two simple words very softly.

"Thank you."

It took all the strength Draco had not to empty his stomach when he tumbled out of the fireplace into the Great Hall. Harry helped him up and turned around only to see Dumbledore waiting for them with a small smile on his face.

"Dumbledore!" Harry gasped.

"I knew it would not be long until you two found your way back here, and Arabella was kind enough to let me know ahead of time also."

"Sir, Draco may be having a relapse, we've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

At those words, Draco started grumbling. He knew it was coming, but he didn't like it.

Dumbledore nodded. "You know the way. I'll be in my office, so if you need to reach me, just ask Poppy."

It took Harry a second to remember Poppy was Madam Pomfrey's first name and he nodded then Dumbledore left.

"Guess it wasn't a small virus, huh?" Draco mumbled as they headed up to the hospital wing.

"Guess so. I wish it had been though."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think it could be this Sidus Morbus thing?"

"I don't know, Draco, it could be a number of things."

Draco nodded slightly, but he didn't like that answer, because to him it sounded like a cushioned "yes."

Madam Pomfrey was smoothing out some of the bed linens when they walked in. She turned and immediately she knew what must have happened. She gave Draco a sad smile and drew back the blankets on one of the beds. Obediently he took his place on it and sighed softly as she did a few tests then retreated to her office for a minute before coming out with a small bottle.

"What's this?" he asked, uncorking it and swallowing it in three gulps.

"It's a Compescor Potion. It should help at least a little. Now Harry, come into my office for a minute, I want to show you something."

Harry glanced at Draco who shrugged, and then he followed Madam Pomfrey into her office.

She searched through her bookshelf then brought out an old-looking one that was about as dog-eared as it could get and the pages were an almost unnatural shade of yellow. She opened it carefully then removed two pages and handed them to him. He glanced at her before he started to read.

__

Of all the deadly diseases,

Sidus Morbus rules them all,

For it deceives and teases

Before taking it's deadly toll.

No one thus far has survived it

Once it has chosen its prey,

But find the Sano Sidus and you might

Lengthen your living days.

One piece hides amongst those

Who know not of us,

Find it behind the White Rose –

The pure you can trust.

Another piece you may find

In a most unexpected way,

For it comes from one who is kind

Who can turn night into day.

And yet another piece

That connects the other two

You won't find at ease,

Best let it come to you.

Harry frowned at the poem and looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"It is an old, old riddle who few to none pay any mind to – no one knows how finding three pieces that fit together could help, but I leave it up to you if you want to look for them."

Harry nodded slightly then looked at the other page in his hand.

__

No greater love is this

Than who gives his life for a friend,

To save from Death's gentle kiss,

To delay a bitter end.

Out of all the things that come,

Out of all the things that may,

You may give your life to whom

Would need the Delego Vita.

"Far more simple, is it not?" said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry nodded. "Far more tragic too."

"Well, nothing is for certain yet, but I knew that if you were going to look for those pieces you'd need an early start, and that second poem is like a plan B if all else fails."

Harry nodded again, folded up the papers gently and put them into his pocket. "Will you excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Of course, child."

Harry got up and left the office. He took his seat next to Draco's bed, completely silent, and contemplating all he'd just read.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: Short, I know, sorry! And I don't know how long it'll be until I update again either.

Yes, I actually did write those poems. I kind of cheated though, 'cause the first part of the second poem is from the Bible.

John 15:13 reads "Greater love has no one than this, that one lay down his life for his friends." The context is different, but the verse still helped with the poem. Please no one kill me for using the Bible with Harry Potter! :: Hides ::

I suppose in my own way it could be considered a "so there" for all these "Christian" book-burners. Yep, I feel mature now.

Anyway… time for me to respond to my reviewers then shut up 'til next chapter.

sak: Thanks.

DreamingToThis: Lol, it was four years. And I think I'll leave the Harry angst to Draco's disease. Also, I have no idea how I came up with Harry turning into a horse lol. It just kinda clicked, so… yeah. Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and hope your job is going well.

Kaaera: There you go. ^.^ Thanks for your review!

Kage Miko: Sorry, no details as to the Dudley-torturing, but I may come back and add some later.

Just-some-girl1: Thanks for you review. Glad you enjoy my little story.

:: Hands out cookies, as always :: Thanks a bundle everyone!

~Sabre Black.


	12. Boys of Summer

A/N: Okay, everybody, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about taking so long with this. I don't have a good excuse really, except that right now I've got a job and I'm getting busy with Christmas coming up. Thank goodness my Christmas shopping is over and done with. I got lazy during the summer and now I'm having to make up for it. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter sizeable at least, due to the long wait. Again, I'm sorry! I hope you all enjoy and if I still have any faithful readers out there, thank you so much for waiting patiently. Though a kick in the rear might have helped after this long lol.

* * *

Chances To Come

Chapter Twelve

The Boys of Summer

Draco stared at Harry, concern written all over his face. "What's the matter, Harry? What did she have to tell you?"

"Just a theory," replied Harry simply, not meeting Draco's gaze.

"What kind of theory? Could it be a cure?"

"It could."

Draco stiffened. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because to put this theory into action, you would need someone to do this for you, you can't do it yourself."

"I'm fine!" Draco argued hotly.

Harry sighed and stood up. "No, Draco, you're not. I'm going to go, I've got some things to think about."

"Fine, go then." Draco punched his pillow irritably as the door snapped shut behind Harry.

Over the next few days, Draco and Harry didn't get to talk much. Harry didn't visit the hospital wing very often, then when Madam Pomfrey released Draco temporarily, Harry was still very somber.

Draco was sitting with Harry in Great Hall, both thinking their own thoughts, until he broke the silence. "Let's just say for a moment that I have this Sidus Morbus thing, and it kills me – what are you gonna do? Would you try to talk to me then? Do you prefer to ignore me during the time I have left?"

"I'm sorry, Draco, it's just…" Harry trailed off and pulled out the papers Madam Pomfrey had given him. "Here, look at these."

Draco read over them quickly. "It sounds like she's already made up her mind as to what I have."

"Maybe she has, but you know what they say. Expect the worst, but hope for the best."

Draco shrugged. "I guess that fits. Everyone but me seems to be assuming the worst. But why are you letting it affect you so?"

Harry pointed to the second paper, the supposed plan B. "Because if it all comes down to the worst, this is my option."

Draco paled considerably, but could not think of an appropriate thing to say.

Draco's condition worsened by the day until Harry cajoled him into going back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey threatened to chain him to his bed then shoved a few potions into his hands and stood there to make sure he drank them. He fell asleep, since one of the potions was a Sleeping Potion, and Madam Pomfrey was prepared to let Harry stay for a while, but to her surprise, he got up, and left moments after Draco fell asleep.

Harry had a promise to keep, even though he knew Draco wasn't going to like it.

Harry debated for a while whether or not to take his broom to fly to Venustas, or travel by Floo Powder. Oh, how he hated Floo Powder, but in the end, the time factor won out and he found himself tumbling out of the fireplace in the restaurant he and Draco had visited several times. People stared at him, but he ignored them and sought out Kendra.

Draco enjoyed his dreamless sleep, thanks to the potion, but when he woke up, he wasn't sure right away whether or not he was still asleep. He was almost surprised to see Harry was there by his bed, but what surprised him more was Kendra.

"What is she doing here?" he demanded.

"It's lovely to see you too, Draco," said Kendra softly.

Draco ignored her and glared at Harry. "You told me you wouldn't tell her!"

"Only if it didn't get any worse, I said."

Kendra interrupted, frowning at Draco. "How long have you been hiding this?"

This time Draco answered her. "Since last year."

She refrained from slapping him. "Last year! I ought to wring your neck!"

"I didn't want to worry you," he said truthfully.

"I don't care!" she shot back. "I may only be your favorite waitress, but I thought I knew you better than that!"

Draco shrugged. "I guess you were wrong, Kendra."

She stood up. "Fine. Thank you for telling me, Harry, but I believe I've overstayed my welcome."

"Kendra, wait. I'm sorry, okay?" Draco tried.

Kendra turned to him. "You're sorry, huh? You should be. Don't you realize what you're doing?"

Draco blinked, then shook his head. "Other than the obvious, no."

"Yeah, I gave you too much credit in the perception department. Stop pushing your friends away. The second you woke up, you snapped at Harry then made me feel like you hate to be around me. I know you may think that if you push us away before you die, it'll make us stop caring, but it's not true."

Draco winced slightly, "I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't." Kendra sighed and wrapped her arms around Draco. "But just relax, Drake, everything will be okay."

He hugged her back, sighing as well. "How can you say that?"

"Because I get the feeling you've heard plenty of bad news lately and I figured some good would probably help."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, it does. I'm glad you came, Kendra."

"I know."

"How do you know me so well?"

"I watched you grow up, silly." She started to brush his hair away from his face and she noticed his skin was hot to the touch. "My goodness, you're burning up. I'm going to go get a potion from Madam Pomfrey to take care of that fever." She went to Madam Pomfrey's office.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "She'd make a better nurse than Madam Pomfrey, don't you think?"

Draco smiled. "Probably not, she's only that way with me because she likes me so well." He paused slightly, then looked at Harry. "Aren't you going to sing that Muggle song?"

"No, because something tells me this time, it wouldn't irritate you."

"Oh shut up, Harry, you know she's practically twice my age, right?"

Harry shrugged. "So what?" 

Draco looked at him strangely, then shrugged also. "I don't see the point in getting involved at a time like this with anyone anyway, it doesn't look like I could take her on a date even if I wanted to."

"Don't think like that, you'll be up and back to normal in no time, Madam Pomfrey will take care of this."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I will."

Harry spent most of his time poring over the riddle Madam Pomfrey had given him over the next few days, but he found it hard to concentrate, and he wasn't very good at riddles either. _I wish I had Hermione here,_ he thought. He stared hard at the poem, repeating certain lines over in his head. _Find it behind the White Rose… One who is kind who can turn night into day… and a piece that connects the other two…_ Harry groaned and put his head in his hands, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. _What does it all mean?_

Just before the summer ended, with September 1st looming nearer, Draco started to worry about his schooling and if he would be able to continue. He obediently drank all the potions Madam Pomfrey gave him and gave no argument to whatever spells she put on him in the hopes of getting well enough to attend his classes by the time school started again. Madam Pomfrey found his change of behavior odd, but was glad for it.

Harry noticed some color coming back into Draco's complexion by the end of August, though he was still pale simply from a lack of sunlight. They were both in high hopes for the beginning of the next school year. Madam Pomfrey allowed Draco to go to Diagon Alley to get his supplies, under the condition that he promised to return to the hospital wing at the first sign of any regression.

Harry and Draco soon found themselves glued to the window of the Quidditch store, staring in awe at the new Nimbus 2001.

"Look at it! It's even better than my Nimbus 2000!" Harry exclaimed. "I wish I could trade my Nimbus in for it."

Draco grinned. "Yeah, but even if you can't get one doesn't mean I can't."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would." Draco pushed his way through the crowd towards the door, then he disappeared inside the store. He reappeared a few minutes later with a package tucked neatly underneath his arm.

Harry shrugged as if he were indifferent about the situation. "At least I'm on the team."

"Yes, but Slytherin's Seeker graduated last year, so there's an opening."

"Yeah, well…" Harry trailed off, then muttered something that sounded like "it's just a stupid broom anyway."

They were shocked to see the crowd around Flourish and Blotts was even worse than the crowd around Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry glanced at his list once they were inside, then looked at a nearby sign. "The author of most of our books for this year is here."

"So that's what this is all about," muttered Draco as he began picking out the books they needed.

Soon the crowd cheered and they turned in the direction of the back of the store, where Gilderoy Lockhart was making his appearance. Simultaneously, the boys shook their heads and muttered, "You've got to be kidding me."

They sidled over to the register and paid for their books then quickly left the store, eager to be away from the crowd and the gaudy excuse of a man everyone was adoring.

Harry turned as he heard his name called and saw Hermione practically bouncing over to him, beaming. "Harry, did you see? Gilderoy Lockhart is in Flourish and Blotts!"

"Yes, and he's doing more flourishing than blotting," replied Harry. Draco sniggered.

Hermione scowled at them both. "Honestly, you shouldn't make fun of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Draco dropped his books in surprise and gaped at her. "Our what?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, hard to believe, I know," said Ron, walking up and shaking his head. "I've listened to her go on about that prat interminably, it was a nice reprieve just to hear her yell 'Harry!'"

Harry and Draco tried hard not to laugh as Hermione lectured Ron.

The four finished up their shopping then went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry was surprised to see Hermione, Ron, and Draco were relatively comfortable around each other. Cordial, but comfortable. The last school year had apparently done some good.

Draco licked his ice cream cone, looking up and down Diagon Alley. He was slightly startled when Hermione actually spoke to him directly.

"How has your summer been, Draco?"

He looked at her, considering his answer for a moment. "It could have been better," he answered truthfully. "But right now I've no complaints."

She nodded, as if expecting the answer. "That's good."

He paused slightly, then asked, "And yours?"

She smiled. "It's been good."

Ron and Harry looked from Draco to Hermione, then back and forth a few times. They looked at each other and shrugged slightly.

Hermione shifted the subject to a more general conversation. "My birthday is coming up soon, it's in September."

"Really? I didn't know that," said Ron.

"You never asked."

"You're right. I didn't even just then, but you still told me."

"Oh shut it, Ron. Anyway, my parents gave me some extra money to buy myself something , but I don't know what to get."

At the mention of Hermione's parents, Draco stiffened slightly. He'd never gotten around his hatred of Muggles. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued talking, Draco didn't say anything else.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Harry as he and Draco headed back to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I dunno, you just got real quiet all of the sudden. You sure you don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Look at you, like a mother hen. Besides, when do I ever _want_ to go see Pomfrey?"

Harry shrugged and tossed some Floo Powder into the fire. "I was just asking, Draco." He turned to the fire and started to call out, "Hogwarts!" but Draco stopped him.

"I'm going to be a little while, just so you know."

Harry frowned slightly. "Why?"

"I'm going to go see Kendra."

Harry hesitated only slightly, then nodded. "I'll see you later then."

Draco nodded as well and waited for Harry to go through the fireplace to Hogwarts before using Floo Powder to travel to Venustas.

Draco sighed inaudibly as he walked through the restaurant, earning a few odd looks, but he didn't care. He ran into Spence as he looked around for Kendra.

"Hey, kiddo, Kendra said you got sick," said Spence. Draco only nodded. "She's in the back, and you know customers aren't allowed back there."

"I know."

Spence smiled kindly. "But you know what, I think it'd really do her some good to see you. She's been doing nothing but mope ever since she got back from Hogwarts. Go on now, before I change my mind."

Draco smiled back. "Thanks, Spence."

"Go on, I said, I've got a restaurant to run here."

Draco walked back through the kitchens and into a small room in the back corner of the restaurant, where he found Kendra. She didn't look up when he came in, assuming it was someone to remind her she had a job to do, and he didn't say anything right away. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, smiling slightly. "Hey, Kendy."

Her head snapped up. "Draco!"

"I thought you might like to see I'm on my feet again."

"But you're not supposed to be back here," she grinned slightly. "You sly little devil, how'd you slip past unnoticed?"

"I didn't, Spence told me he'd allow it this time."

"He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is."

"So are you ready for the new school year?"

"Yeah, I've got all my books and everything."

She smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant. You take care of yourself this year, you hear me?"

"I will."

"Good. Now get out of here, I've got a job to do, I can't stand here and chat all day. Off you trot now!"

"Yes, ma'am, Kendy."

"Don't call me that!"

"So sorry, Kendy, I forgot you don't like to be called 'ma'am'." He grinned playfully at her then left the restaurant.

When Draco returned to Hogwarts, he found Harry poring over the riddle in Great Hall. "Hey, Harry. Having fun there?"

Harry looked up. "Actually, I've given myself a headache. So was Kendra happy to see you?"

"Of course she was. Spence said she's been moping about a lot, but that little fiery attitude came back the second she saw me."

Harry laughed lightly. "Let me guess, she shooed you out?"

"Of course."

Harry looked up at the tables the stretched most of the length of the room. "It's kind of hard to imagine all the people that'll be here in a few days."

"I know. I'll be glad for it though, this castle gets depressing when it's desolate."

"It never bothered us before."

Draco smiled. "That's because we never saw it full. The secret passages aren't often used, you know."

"True. Ah well, I'm ready to go to bed. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, just to make sure nothing's wrong."

Draco mock glared at his friend. "Harry, if you suggest I go see her one more time, I am going to punch you."

* * *

A/N: Many more apologies about the long wait. Also, just in case anyone noticed the title, (and even though titles aren't copyrighted, I'm going to say this for safety) I don't own it, it's just a very, very cool song and the title happened to fit, even though the song doesn't.

Anyway, lots and lots of dialogue in this chapter. I didn't really plan that, it just kinda happened. I know Draco and Harry's moods might seem a bit odd at first, but think about it. If you're stuck in an empty castle with your best friend bedridden, it's gonna grate the nerves a bit. And the same applies for being stuck in bed, in an empty castle on top of that (just being bedridden for an interminable time would be enough to drive me crazy, personally.) And Kendra… well, she's female. She has moods for no reason lol.

But I just wanted to clarify that in case anybody was confused about them being a bit more cheery once they got to Diagon Alley. It may just be me, but sometimes if I find myself getting irascible, just getting outside and doing something helps.

Also, I'm sorry to end it there, but hey, at least it's not a cliffhanger. Plus, I'll try to get the next chapter out a bit faster than this one. If I don't, somebody slap me. You have my permission and promise of zero retaliation.

Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, as always, and finally, a note to my reviewers.

Kaaera: Sorry, it took a while :: blushes :: I hope you liked this chapter though. Thanks so much for the review!

DreamingToThis: Lol, glad you liked it, and thanks a bundle.

Freedom isn't Free: A special thanks to you! I'd forgotten completely about this story and then all of the sudden I get an e-mail saying I had a new review. I'm not gonna tell you if Draco's gonna die or not, you're gonna have to wait and see, of course.

:: Throws cookies to reviewers :: You guys rock! Keep the reviews coming!


	13. Start Of Year Two

Chances To Come

Chapter Thirteen

Start of Year Two

* * *

The new school year had begun, and Harry and Draco were submerged in their classes. In his spare time, Harry still pondered the mystery of the riddle, until he got the chance to ask Hermione about it. 

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Harry, why don't you go to the library and look up anything else you can find on the Sidus Morbus?" she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you're so good at riddles, I was sure you could at least figure out part of it," said Harry, hoping flattery would get her to look up from her homework for more than a few seconds.

"Fine, give it here." Without waiting, she snatched the parchment from his hand and scanned it. "Well, one of the pieces at least is to be found in some Muggle place."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Honestly, Harry, what else could it mean referring to those 'who know not of us'?"

"I suppose, but that doesn't really narrow it down very much, does it?"

"That's where the White Rose comes in, I imagine."

"But there must be countless amounts of white roses!"

"Then I suggest you start looking," she said simply, grabbing a spare piece of parchment and scribbling a copy of the poem onto it. She handed the original back to Harry. "Go to the library, try to find out anything you can about the Sidus Morbus and the Sano Sidus, preferably a location of some sort. I'll think about the riddle some more."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Oh, and Harry… keep your mind open. This is all very symbolic, so it's likely this White Rose isn't what we think it is."

Harry nodded, left, and went to the library, but didn't find anything useful during his first attempt. He was diligent though, knowing he probably would be pressed for time once Quidditch practice started.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and saw a crowd clustered around the bulletin board. He pushed his way through, eager to see what was so important, with one thing going through his mind: Quidditch try-outs. He was not disappointed. The list of names of people who wanted to try out was pinned next to the letter announcing the time and date of try-outs. He quickly wrote his name on the list, quivering with excitement.

Slipping away from the crowd, he went to get his Nimbus 2001. He had some practicing to do.

The next week, the day of try-outs, Draco strode confidently down to the Quidditch pitch with his Nimbus 2001 lightly resting on his shoulder.

"Draco, wait!"

Draco stopped and turned as Harry came running towards him. "I'm on my way to Quidditch try-outs."

"I know that. I came to watch, of course."

Draco shrugged slightly and started walking again at a brisk pace. "Alright then, but we need to hurry or I'll be late."

When they reached the pitch, Harry headed up into the stands, calling over his shoulder, "Good luck!"

"Hey, you!"

Harry stopped and turned as Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, marched over towards the stands. "These are the Slytherin try-outs, no Gryffindors allowed – especially you, Potter. Get out of here, I'll have no Gryffindor spy going back to tell Wood what to expect of our next Seeker."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it at the last moment. There was no sense in making a bad image of himself, especially when it could also reflect badly upon Draco. He backed down, waved goodbye to his friend, then left the field. He stayed close though, stopping just outside and ducking behind the outer wall so that Flint couldn't see him. Once he heard Flint talking to the Slytherins again, he poked his head out to watch the try-outs.

Draco waited rather impatiently until he was called onto the field. His stomach was doing flips but he ignored it. He mounted and kicked off, leveling out at about sixty feet above the ground. Flint started a stopwatch. Draco started to do a circle around the pitch, searching as the Slytherin team flew back and forth across the pitch to allow for certain impairments that would have to be dealt with during a real game.

He hadn't been on the field for thirty seconds when he saw it. He felt exhilaration surge through him. Surely no one could beat a time like that! He went into a dive, his eyes shining as he reached out for the Snitch. Seconds before he caught it, his stomach lurched and he felt the world spin at a dizzying rate. His vision went black as he slipped off his broom and hurtled towards the ground.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "DRACO!" Throwing caution to the winds, he ran out towards the pitch.

Flint took only a few steps forward and caught Draco easily. He turned to glare at Harry. "I thought I told you to get out of here, Potter."

"Draco is my friend, I was just staying to watch him. Trust me, I wasn't going to make a report to Wood. I just wanted to see if he…" Harry trailed off as he saw golden wings flapping in-between Draco's fingers. "He caught it."

Flint appeared indifferent. "He also fainted. And during a game, I won't have time to catch him. Here, you say he's your friend, take him to the hospital wing. Merlin help you if I see you back here today." Flint tipped Draco into Harry's arms and took the Snitch back. As Harry started to walk off, staggering under Draco's weight, Flint leaned down and muttered in his ear, "Even if you _do _report to Wood, there's nothing to tell. I wouldn't expect anyone you've seen so far to make it onto the field. So don't think I'm letting you off easy."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded. As he passed the crowd, he heard them all whispering to each other and saw them glancing at Draco.

"Alright, alright, calm down, we're here to play, not gossip! Okay, next up…" said Flint, checking his list. Harry didn't hear the rest.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called when he finally made it to the hospital wing, gasping with exertion. Draco was starting to feel about three times as heavy as he really was. Harry staggered over to the nearest bed.

"Mr. Potter! How far have you carried him?" asked Pomfrey, shocked. She rushed over to the bed and helped Harry lift Draco onto it.

"Too far. He fainted during Quidditch try-outs." Harry panted, then fell into a chair.

"And was he showing any signs of illness when they started?"

"No. When he mounted his broom, he seemed just fine."

Her eyes widened. "My word! He's lucky to be alive!"

Harry took a deep, somewhat steadying breath and lowered his gaze. "I know."

"Harry dear, don't fret, I'll have him fixed up soon. Go find something to distract yourself with, I'll make sure you're the first to know when he wakes up."

Harry knew better at that point than to argue, and was too tired to try anyway. He sat in the chair until he could feel his legs again, then made his way out.

"Harry, you look absolutely exhausted!" gasped Hermione as he fell out of the portrait hole and tumbled into the common room. She set her homework down and went to help him up.

"I had to carry Draco from the Quidditch pitch to the hospital wing; he fainted."

"While he was on his broom?"

"Yeah."

"How far up into the air was he?"

"I dunno, maybe ten or twenty feet. Flint caught him."

Hermione frowned. "Flint caught him but didn't at least help carry him to the hospital wing?"

Harry shrugged. "He was taking care of the try-outs. I don't blame him, I'm just worried."

"Oh, Harry, I know you're concerned for Draco, but you have to remember –"

"No, it's not that. I remember the supposed cure. Actually, what I'm worried about is how Draco is going to react when he wakes up. Something tells me he won't be in a good mood."

"But of course, he was trying out for Quidditch."

Harry glanced at her. "Yeah, and he also caught the Snitch faster than anybody else. He knows that. I only came up here to rest a bit and because Madam Pomfrey, of course, asked me to leave. I'll go back down there though, Draco will need somebody to calm him down when he wakes up."

Hermione nodded slightly and lowered Harry onto the couch, then went back to her homework.

That evening, around dinnertime, Harry went back to the hospital wing, expecting no one would see him because they would all be in Great Hall. He was mistaken though, there was a large crowd congregated outside the hospital wing, and whispered voices filled the hallway with a constant noise. He pushed his way through to the door and the whispering grew louder. He shut the door firmly behind him and took a seat beside Draco's bed, sighing.

"Insane, isn't it?" Draco remarked, with his eyes still closed.

Harry jumped slightly. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Yeah, Pomfrey thought that too."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, you mean aside losing the Seeker position over something so ridiculously stupid as this… this… sickness!" spat Draco. "And the gossiping fools outside there too. Aside from those things, I'm fine and dandy, Harry!"

Harry had expected no less of an answer and didn't object as Draco vented his frustration.

"I had it, Harry, I had it! I know I caught the Snitch and I wasn't out there for thirty seconds! I would have been the Seeker for Slytherin if this Sidus Morbus had decided to show its ugly face any other day but today!" Draco snarled and punched the mattress.

Harry had an answer ready to attempt to placate Draco. "Would you have rather passed out during an actual game?"

"In an actual game, you still get the points for catching the Snitch whether or not you stay conscious doing it."

"But there wouldn't be anyone there to catch you."

"I'm sure with the teachers watching, someone could do something to keep me alive." Draco paused slightly, then looked at Harry. "Who did catch me and bring me up here anyway?"

"Flint caught you, I carried you."

"Thought you looked tired."

Harry shrugged. "I'm alright."

Draco considered him for a moment, then sighed. "Sorry for snapping."

"Don't worry about it. I'd be mad too."

Draco nodded slightly. "Yeah… I dunno if mad is the right word, right now I just feel like setting something on fire."

Harry scooted his chair away a bit. Draco chuckled slightly. "Some_thing_ not some_one._ Besides, if I were going to set someone on fire, it'd be one of those idiots out there." He nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, but I knew it'd make you laugh anyway."

"Thanks for that."

"Of course. So are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I would have already ditched this room if it wasn't for the congregation outside. I wish they'd piss off, I'm starved."

"I could always bring you something."

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you go ahead and eat though. The longer you stay in here, the longer they'll stay out there. There's no better combination than famous Harry Potter's best friend passing out on a broomstick and famous Harry Potter sitting in the hospital wing, at his friend's beck and call." Draco scoffed slightly. "It's sad, but I can almost see that as the headline of the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

Harry cringed. "Me too. Are you sure you'll be alright though?"

"Get out of here, Harry, I'll live so long as Pomfrey doesn't realize I'm awake."

Harry laughed dryly and left the room. He was glad that even though Draco was frustrated, he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter and another long wait. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm JUST shy of 2,000 words on this one but that seemed like an okay place to go ahead and end it, seeing as how I've let myself get tied up again and made you all wait. And I got a nasty case of writer's block with ALL of my stories, all at the same time. On top of it all, I'm sick with sinusitis. Oh well, at least it's better than my imaginary Sidus Morbus, right? Anyway, I hope you all still enjoy reading this. Please keep reviewing, it really makes my day to hear from you all! Thank you so, so much.

sak: Thank you very much! I think Kendra is my favorite character. What's really funny is that here recently, I've met a girl who works at a restaurant (bartender, not a waitress, but still!) who is very much like Kendra. She's awesome. But anyway, enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm looking forward to seeing another review from you!

chekiita: WIP… I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that particular term. Sorry. But I'm very glad that you've enjoyed my story so much. I'll try to bring chapters out faster, though I'm afraid I cannot make any promises. Thanks for your encouragement, it means a lot.

Kaaera: I'm sure you do fine at riddles, I actually put a lot of effort into making it confusing. Of course, nothing is ever too challenging for Hermione! Maybe with that clue opened up, you might not find it so frustrating? Either way, don't worry about it, all will be told with time. Thank you for your review!

L-Potter: Yes, I thought there might be a little bit of reminiscence about his character, at least at first. But then I tried to give Draco his own distinctive characterization. I hope I did alright. Thank you for your review, I hope you like this new chapter.

Freedom Isn't Free: Sarah's Cookie bag, how cute! I want one now that says "Amanda's Cookies"! And no, I'll keep no secret about Draco's feelings for Kendra. He cares for her very much as his friend, but there is simply nothing romantic about it. She's eleven years older than he is, to be exact, in case you were wondering. Which, like you said, is almost old enough to be his mother.

Beth5572: Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter.

FSI: I'm afraid there really won't be much romance in this chapter at all, much less Harry and Cho specifically. If anything, Ron and Hermione. Either way, that's not the focus of the story. I'm very sorry. I hope you like it anyway. Thank you for your review.

Almighty Yummy One: You're such a dork, but I love you anyway. But that doesn't mean you get to see this before anyone else. Heh, heh, heh. Anyway, if you could get your sexy little rear end online, I could tell you I've updated. Dang you. Hurry up.

:: Throws cookies to everyone, except Almighty Yummy One :: (I've known him for a year and a half, people, I'll save the cookies for you guys who aren't reading this simply because I'll pout if you don't.)

Thanks again all!


	14. London

Chances To Come

Chapter Fourteen

London

* * *

Harry let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples. His eyes were so sore and itchy, he was sure they would fall out of his sockets any second. He pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes, sighing again. He glanced at his watch to see just how long he'd been sitting in that same chair in the library. With absolutely nothing to show for it, he thought bitterly. He felt the sudden urge to rip the book in front of him apart. 

Grunting in frustration, he slammed his fists down on the table, earning many reproving glares. But he didn't care, all he cared about was the information he needed to solve the riddle, and the library's ability to give it to him, or lack thereof.

"Harry."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and soon saw Draco smirking at him.

Draco sat at the same table, looking at the open book that was in front of Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading."

"Just reading…" Draco lifted up the book to look at the title; his face fell. "Harry…"

"It's just another book about rare diseases, I've looked at plenty, this one's no more informative than the others."

"And what, pray tell, are you looking for?"

"A clue, I guess."

"Not that blasted riddle again."

"Yes that blasted riddle again. It's the only thing we have to hope for."

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. "Harry, tell me something… when did we change from hoping it isn't Sidus Morbus to believing it is?"

Harry paused. "Dunno, really. Maybe when Madam Pomfrey handed me the poems."

Draco sighed again. "Let me see it."

"The riddle?"

"Yes. I want to see it."

Harry pulled the delicate paper out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. "I took it to Hermione – you know how brainy she is. She said the clue about those 'who know not of us' means the piece is in some Muggle place."

"Makes sense…" Draco looked up, raising one eyebrow at the book in front of his friend. "Then what are you looking at wizard books for?"

-

Harry had no idea where Dumbledore's office was, and he had no way to find it. He was headed to the hospital wing to ask Madam Pomfrey when he collided along the way into something very bright and flashy. Both he and the fluttering, shining object fell down and he immediately sought to disentangle himself.

"So sorry, my dear boy. Forgot to look where I was going."

Harry was slightly surprised that the object had a voice, and when he looked, he saw he'd managed to run into Professor Lockhart. "Oh… that's alright, sir, I'm as much at fault as you."

With a great flourish and wave of his golden cape, Lockhart bounded to his feet and helped Harry up. "You were in quite a rush, right enough. Have you lost something?"

"Er, no, sir. I was just going to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Dumbledore's office?" Lockhart repeated. "Well, you're going the wrong way. Here, let me show you." Taking Harry by the arm, Lockhart led him to the stone gargoyle, chatting amiably all the way. Tapping his nose secretively, Lockhart winked at Harry. "The password is 'sherbet lemon.'"

Harry nodded his thanks and started rubbing his arm the second Lockhart turned the other way. He looked at the gargoyle. "Er… sherbet lemon?"

The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside to allow Harry to step onto the moving staircase.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Harry entered, and he gazed at the young boy over his folded fingertips, his elbows resting on the desk. Harry had the sudden feeling that Dumbledore knew what he intended to ask as those startling blue eyes bored into him.

"Take a seat," said Dumbledore gently, gesturing to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Harry sat. "You have something you wish to ask, Harry?"

"Er, yes, sir. You see, I… I think I'd like to go to Muggle London. I need to do some research."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but did not look all that surprised. "And how long would you need to stay there for this research?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Is this for a school project?"

"No, sir."

"Can it not wait until summer?"

Harry bit his lip. "No, sir."

Dumbledore settled back in his seat and looked thoughtful for a moment. _So Poppy showed him the riddle after all, and he's not doing too bad either… but he needs to be kept safe._ "You may go," he said carefully, "tomorrow, provided you have all of your homework from the week done, and you are to be accompanied by an adult. You are certainly too young to be wandering the streets of London alone. And you must return the same day, whether or not you are finished."

Harry relaxed slightly. "Thank you, sir. But if I may ask… who shall accompany me?"

"I will think on it and make my decision tonight. Whomever I choose will be ready for you tomorrow. Now go, and make sure you get well-rested tonight."

Harry nodded and bowed slightly. "Thank you, sir," he said again as he left, wondering who Dumbledore would send with him.

Dumbledore thought for a long moment. He knew he couldn't send a teacher when there was work to be done around the castle, classes to prepare. But who, then? Slowly a smile spread over his face. It was time to call in a favor from an old friend.

-

Harry went straight to the common room to finish up his homework. It was late at night when he finished and, lacking the energy to climb the spiral staircase to his dorm, he fell asleep in the chair by the dying fire embers.

He dreamed that he failed to find the cure and Draco was later in the stages of the sickness. He felt panic grip him as Draco's image started to fade, smiling sadly at him.

"Harry…"

"Draco," he responded, reaching for his friend.

"Harry!" This time, the voice was different and Harry felt himself being pulled back into consciousness. "Harry, wake up!"

Harry groaned softly, shaking his head in attempt to clear it of haunting images. "What?"

"Why were you sleeping in the chair?" asked Hermione, who had one hand on his shoulder.

"Homework… finished late," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

She looked impressed that someone aside from her had actually put effort into their homework. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure." He got up and sorted through the several pages of homework, making sure everything was there and finished. He followed as Hermione led the way out. "I'm going to Muggle London today."

"Muggle London?" she repeated, giving him a quizzical look. "What for?"

"Well, it was you who gave me the idea actually. You said that the first piece in the riddle is in a Muggle place, so I'll start in London and see if I can find the White Rose."

"That's a good idea," she said slowly. "It might help if I came with you."

"I dunno, Hermione, you'll have to ask Dumbledore, and whoever is going to be chaperoning me."

"I will after breakfast."

They met Draco at the doors of Great Hall and he greeted them with a smile. "Morning, Harry, Hermione."

"Good morning," they said simultaneously, then Harry continued, "I'm going to Muggle London today and Hermione might be coming too, what do you think? Care to join in?"

"Muggle London?" he repeated, much the same way that Hermione had a few minutes prior. "I dunno. Not too crazy about the place myself."

Harry shrugged. "Okay. How are you feeling today?"

The tone of voice Harry used made Draco roll his eyes. "Fine, Mother. Just because I didn't wait for Pomfrey's approval to leave the hospital wing doesn't mean I'm about to faint."

"He was only asking, Draco," reprimanded Hermione.

"He always asks."

"Only because you don't seem to like telling me when something is wrong," interjected Harry.

Draco smirked slightly. "What, and your constant asking changes that? Anyway, have fun in London, I'll see you later." He walked off towards the Slytherin table.

As Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table with Hermione, he looked up at the head table and saw a man he didn't recognize. The man was seated beside Dumbledore, seeming to be perfectly at ease with the headmaster, and he appeared to be in his mid-thirties even though there were shocks of gray in his sandy-colored hair. "Who is that?" asked Harry, pointing subtly. He figured the man could teach a class he did not attend, and Hermione seemed to know all the teachers.

Hermione looked up. "Hmm? Oh… I'm not sure, I've never seen him before."

"Odd," muttered Harry, sitting down and serving himself breakfast.

He thought of his task that he'd set, and started to wonder as to what exactly the White Rose could be. Without realizing, he started to murmur quietly to himself, as he often did in the library.

"Talking to yourself again, Harry?"

Ron's voice shook him from his thoughts and he looked up. He couldn't help but grin a little. "Finally got up, did you?"

"Yeah, I slept nice and easy without you snoring up a storm." Ron grinned back and took his seat next to his friend.

"I do _not_ snore," argued Harry.

Further argument was cut off as the man from the head table walked over and smiled kindly at Harry. "Hello, Harry," he said quietly.

"Hello." As Harry looked at the man, he felt a twinge of familiarity.

"I believe Dumbledore has assigned me the task of taking you around Muggle London today. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus extended a hand.

"Harry – "

"Potter, I know. However, unlike most, I knew you before you earned that scar."

Harry frowned slightly. "How?"

"I'll explain later." Remus glanced to either side of Harry, acknowledging Hermione and Ron with a friendly smile. Hermione returned the smile, but Ron was preoccupied with his breakfast.

"Mr. Lupin, sir, I was wondering if I could accompany you and Harry today," said Hermione. "Is it alright with you?"

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"That you call me Remus."

Hermione nodded with alacrity and stood up. "I believe I'll go ask Dumbledore as well now, I'll be back in a tick."

Remus smiled again as she walked away. "Nice girl."

"Wait 'til you get to know her," grumbled Ron, which made Remus smile wider.

To Harry and Ron's surprise, Remus sat down beside them, taking Hermione's seat. He served himself to a new plate and some breakfast, acting as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Harry noticed Draco giving them an odd look from the Slytherin table. Ron was staring at Remus as well.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry blurted out suddenly.

Remus's head snapped up. "I'm sorry?"

"Did you know my parents?" Harry repeated patiently.

"Yes… yes, I did. I knew them well. In fact, your father was as good of a friend to me as you are to young Draco there. Though I must say, it is rather ironic that you and Draco of all people have befriended each other." Remus allowed himself a dry little chuckle. "Let's just say your father and Lucius Malfoy didn't get along so well."

"Yeah, I know. Draco told me. My father and Mr. Malfoy were on opposite sides of the war until Mr. Malfoy renounced his loyalty to Voldemort."

Remus looked surprised, and for a moment Harry thought it was because he had said Voldemort's name. Then Remus asked, "He did what?"

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"He renounced his loyalty to Voldemort…" said Harry slowly, frowning. "Why, didn't you know?"

"No… No one on our side of the war ever heard anything about it."

"Well, apparently the Death Eaters did."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "That would explain a few things, yes."

"What would explain a few things?" Hermione asked, walking up with a bright smile on her face.

"Nothing. Oh, I'm in your seat, aren't I? Excuse me." Remus stood up, abandoning his untouched plate of food.

"That's alright, Mr. Lu… er… Remus."

Remus smiled at her then looked at Harry. "I'm ready whenever you are, Harry. I'll wait outside Great Hall for you."

"Alright. I shouldn't be too much longer."

"Take your time."

Hermione watched him go for a moment before sitting down. "He seems nice. He's a bit odd though, isn't he?"

Harry nodded distractedly. Ron muttered something underneath his breath that sounded an awful lot like, "Look who's talking…"

-

As soon as the doors to the Great Hall closed behind him, Remus felt the extremely oppressive silence that wrapped around him like a blanket. He hated it. The silence gave him too much peace to reflect on memories, and being in Hogwarts only made it worse. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at the entrance hall, hoping that it would spare him, but instead he only pictured in his mind the first time that he walked through the entrance hall. How much had things changed since then? He opened his eyes again and looked around. Judging by the appearance of the entrance hall, it'd be easy to say that nothing had changed at Hogwarts since his school years, but he knew better. He knew that the eyes he saw things through now were far different from the eyes of his eleven-year-old self. He had Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail to thank for that. Or curse. He couldn't figure out which. He allowed himself a bitter smile; maybe it was a mix of the two.

_Prongs… Harry looks so much like you, except for Lily's eyes…_ Remus sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Remus jumped slightly as Harry's voice shook him from his thoughts. He smiled kindly. "Yes. I was just thinking."

"About my parents?"

Harry's perception surprised him. "Yes, actually. You look so much like your father, except—"

"I have my mother's eyes," Harry finished for him. "I know."

Remus chuckled dryly. "I suppose you've heard it a few times?"

"Just a few."

"Where's your friend who wanted to come with us?"

"Oh, Hermione, she got into an argument with Ron. I decided to get out of the way before I got injured stuck between the two of them."

"Should we wait for her?"

"No, we'd be here all day, and I don't have time. The sooner I get to London, the better."

"Alright. Let's go then."

-

Oh, for hatred of Floo Powder...

Neither of them said anything, but that was the only thought for both Remus and Harry as they tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Remus dusted himself off and helped Harry up, moving towards the front door. Harry squinted as sunlight assaulted them, and as he glanced over his shoulder at the darkness of the Leaky Cauldron, he realized that it had been several years since he had been on the Muggle side of the pub. He'd forgotten how small it looked from the outside.

"So where to, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Remus. "I'm not sure."

"Dumbledore mentioned some research you need to do."

"Yes, sir."

"Remus," he corrected quietly. "There's no need for my best friend's son to call me 'sir.' Now what kind of research?"

"Well..." Harry fidgeted slightly, then pulled the riddle out of his pocket to let Remus read it. "Hermione said that the White Rose 'amongst those who know not of us' would be in a Muggle place."

Remus raised his eyebrows at Harry, looking slightly amused. "And you aim to wander aimlessly around London in order to find it?"

Harry's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Tell you what," said Remus, handing the paper back to Harry, who stuffed it in his pocket quickly. "Let's go to the library and look up anything we can find about a White Rose."

Harry nodded and followed Remus down the street.

"The Sidus Morbus..." said Remus quietly. "It's supposed to be a myth. Why would you want to find a cure for a mythological disease?"

Harry refused to meet Remus's gaze. "It's _supposed_ to be a myth."

"You don't think it is?"

Harry shook his head silently.

"Do you have it?"

"No."

Remus smiled kindly at the boy. "But Draco does."

Harry's head snapped up, and he stared at Remus incredulously.

"It's funny how often things are supposed to be myths when they really aren't. Did you know that people thought that werewolves were supposed to be myths? The idea of it sounded so ridiculous that even wizards didn't want to believe it. Same goes for some other things, vampires, dragons... and I know plenty of people who wish banshees were myths."

Harry muttered something underneath his breath that he didn't intend for Remus to hear, but Remus burst out laughing, earning some odd looks from passerby.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure you're not the only one who wishes Lockhart was a myth." Remus chuckled to himself, patting Harry on the back, but Harry froze in his tracks, staring across the street. "Harry? What is it?" Remus followed his gaze and took in a sharp breath.

It was a church with a graveyard beside it. And gloriously emblazoned over the gates of both... a white rose.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's been three and a half years since I updated. I'll be surprised if I still have any loyal readers left. I'm really sorry, guys. College and writer's block account for a lot of the wait. I always intended to come back to this story though, and I finally did. At least it's a good sized chapter this time, almost 3,000 words. I really don't know when I'll update again. Sorry again. 

I'm so glad I finally got Remus in here.

Now for my reviewers...

Kaaera: Well, at least the riddle is unfolding now. I hope it hasn't been bugging you all this time. (I do the same thing with CDs.) Thanks!

Misdilla: Reviewers like you are the ones who make writing fan fiction great. (Foamy the Squirrel is awesome.) I hope you like this chapter.

FSL: Thanks!

sak: Harry is definitely getting farther with the riddle now. Can't promise the happily ever after though.

Liliku: Thanks a lot. Writer's block should be murdered.

Cressida Aliora: Thanks!

Yana5: Thanks!

Alimighty Yummy One: You spelled "Almighty" wrong. Giggle You can have all the cookies you want, and one of these days, I'll make you pie and sandwiches and stuff.

lady sakura cosmos: Thanks a lot.

Never Odd Or eveN: Awesome, thanks!

Alexandria Jade Lily Potter: I'm not gonna tell what happens to Draco! Thanks for reading though.

Haunted Past: Thanks, here you go.

Nikko Corvin: Brat.

Cookies for everybody!!!

Sabre Black


	15. The White Rose

Chances To Come

Chapter Fifteen

The White Rose

* * *

"'The pure you can trust'—how fitting, a church," said Remus with an amused smile. "Well, there's no guarantee that it's the White Rose we're looking for, but it would fit." 

"Then let's go," said Harry impatiently, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"Harry, remember, we are in Muggle London. Don't draw attention to yourself by rushing across the street to break into a church. It will probably take a spell to find the piece, and if so, let me do it. You're not allowed to perform magic outside of school. Do you understand me?"

It was the first time that Remus had actually sounded stern, and it surprised Harry for a second. He quickly nodded though.

"Look, there are Muggles crossing the street down there. Let's go with them, and then we'll walk back to the church." Remus walked off in the direction of the crosswalk, and Harry followed.

Once they were in front of the church, Remus ran his eyes over everything, and his hands over some things. He moved slowly, carefully, meticulously, and Harry fidgeted behind him.

"Follow me." Remus slipped around the short black wrought-iron fence, walking in between the graveyard and the building next to it, through the grass. Harry stumbled behind him, not watching his step but keeping his eyes on his chaperone. Remus stopped at the back of the church. There was a tall brick wall built behind the church, so nobody could see them from behind. "Harry, come here, and I'll lift you over the fence. Then we can look for your puzzle piece."

Harry was slightly surprised that someone of Remus's thin frame could lift him so easily. Remus hopped the fence nimbly after lifting Harry over, and again he let his eyes take in everything. "Now the question is... when it says behind the White Rose, does it mean behind the church or behind the gate? Get the riddle out again."

Harry dug the riddle out of his pocket and looked at it, but he still couldn't answer Remus's question.

Remus smiled. "Look. There is something on the back. Turn the paper over." _It's like the Marauder's Map..._

Harry turned the paper over, where a map of the church and graveyard had appeared. There were two dots behind the church. One was labeled Harry Potter, the other Remus Lupin. The dot labeled Remus Lupin moved around the church and stopped behind the gate.

"Alright, give that to me and wait here."

"But won't the Muggles see you?"

"I'll say I'm the caretaker," said Remus simply, taking the map and walking around to the front of the church.

Harry sat down and leaned against the church, closing his eyes. _Draco... I hope I solve this puzzle in time to save you..._

Remus stopped behind the gate and looked at the map. The incantation appeared in a speech bubble by his dot, and he pulled his wand out subtly while nobody was walking by. Timing the spell carefully, he muttered, "Cerno," quietly. The sign with the white rose vibrated slightly, and then something fell from it into Remus's waiting hands.

He quickly put his wand away and looked at the object. It was misshapen and ugly, about the size of his fist, and it looked like it should have been painful to the touch. He glanced out at the street, where some Muggles were starting to look at him suspiciously. He knelt down and pretended to pick weeds until he couldn't feel their eyes on him anymore. He made his way to the back of the church again, where Harry was still waiting.

Harry jumped up when he saw Remus coming. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, Harry. I... Harry?" Remus looked at him, concerned. Harry's face had gotten strained all of a sudden.

The object in Remus's hand started to shake, and so did Harry's body, his limbs flailing about without him being in control of them. Harry screamed, his face twisting in pain, and a brilliant light shot out of his torso. The object absorbed the light coming from Harry's body and stopped shaking. Harry collapsed, unconscious.

Remus rushed to Harry's side, scooping him up off the ground. "Harry!" His head snapped up, his ears pricking to the noises from the street. The Muggles had heard Harry scream, and they'd probably seen that light. Remus cursed colorfully underneath his breath. There was no time to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. He held Harry close and Apparated as close as he could to Hogwarts.

-

"I _still_ can't believe he left without me!" Hermione exclaimed for the ninth time that hour.

"And I still can't believe you keep saying that! You are going to drive me mad, Hermione! Read your damn book!" Ron exclaimed, irritated because Hermione kept distracting him from his game of chess against Neville. Neville was losing. Badly. But every time Hermione distracted Ron, Neville had a fighting chance.

Hermione slammed her book down and left the common room. She muttered to herself about how infuriating Ron was, letting her feet carry her wherever they wanted. She walked carelessly down staircases, through passages, past muttering paintings... Without paying attention, she bumped into Draco.

"Oof! Oh! Draco, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Hermione. Wait a minute, weren't you supposed to go to London with Harry? Is he back?"

Hermione scowled. "No, he went without me."

"Oh." Draco smirked. "That's right. I saw him slink off while you were arguing with Ron."

"That Ronald Weasley!" Hermione seethed. "Don't get me started!"

"Alright, I won't." Draco started to walk off.

"Hey!" Hermione followed. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno."

"Well, let's go for a walk. I could use some fresh air."

"Then go get it." Draco looked at her, surprised at her willingness to spend time with him. _Is she that desperate for company?_

"You could probably use some fresh air too, Draco."

_Yeah... she's that desperate._ "Alright," he said, almost without meaning to.

While they were walking around the lake, Hermione looked off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. "Draco..."

"What?"

"You know why Harry went to London, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's trying so hard to get you better... so that you won't have to keep going through this... like what happened during try-outs."

Draco stiffened. "Don't talk about that!"

"You're really lucky, you know... to have a friend that devoted," she said softly.

He stopped and stared at her. "Hermione... look, Harry and I grew up together. We're like brothers. But don't look at me and tell me I'm lucky. You should be happy that you know him at all—the _famous_ Harry Potter!"

"He's more than just Harry Potter to me!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's my friend! And I... I thought you were too."

"Just because we're both friends with Harry doesn't mean we're friends, Hermione. I don't have the luxury of just making friends with anybody—why should I? How long would I actually get to be friends with anybody?"

"Long enough, Draco."

Draco looked down. "Only if Harry succeeds."

Silence fell between them as they continued to walk and Draco's words slowly soaked into Hermione's mind. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked up and shrugged her off. He wanted to snap at her not to touch him, but suddenly he froze—his eyes locked on the entrance path to Hogwarts. Hermione let her gaze follow his, and she gasped and covered her mouth as she saw Remus walking with a stretcher floating beside him.

"Harry," breathed Draco, taking off in a full sprint. Hermione was rooted to the spot until Draco looked over his shoulder at her and yelled, "Well, come on then, if he's your friend!"

They followed Remus to the hospital wing, and as soon as Harry was safely in one of the beds there, Draco turned on Remus with a fit to throw that was worse than Pomfrey's.

"What the bloody hell happened to him?! Weren't you supposed to be protecting him?!"

"Draco, hang on a second—"

"No! You went with him to keep him safe, and now you come back with him unconscious! What. The. Hell. Happened?!"

"I found the first piece." Remus pulled the object out of his cloak. "And as soon as Harry got close to it, it caused a reaction. There was no way for me to know, and there was nothing I could have done. I understand that you're upset, young Malfoy, but direct your energy elsewhere. Yelling at me isn't going to help Harry at all."

Draco snarled at him for a second and then turned to Harry. "He ended up hurt because he went looking for that thing to help me."

"And do you think he will mind?"

"Knowing him, probably not. But I do." _We're like brothers._ Draco looked at Hermione. "I told you... why should I bother making friends? To have more people mourn me when I die?"

Hermione looked back at him with tear-filled eyes. "But he's closer to the cure now. He got the first piece."

"That may be, but I'm not going to let him keep doing this. God decided that I should die, not him, so he's not going to go and get himself killed trying to save me."

Remus and Hermione both looked surprised. Then Remus started to chuckle. "I never fancied you as a believer of God, Draco."

"Piss off," muttered Draco.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco. She had her head down, and Draco started to feel uneasy seeing the normally confident Hermione looking so defeated.

"Hermione, what—" Draco stopped mid-sentence as Hermione flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Get off of me, what are you doing!" Draco squirmed, trying to pry her off.

"Even if you don't think of me as your friend, I would still mourn you."

Draco stopped moving entirely. Hermione backed away and wiped her eyes, still keeping her head down, and she left without another word. Draco stared blankly at the door. Remus's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"You're lucky to have a friend like her."

"Yeah..." Odd, how his own voice sounded disembodied to him. Then his vision started to get blurry, as if he saw everything through a haze of water. He reached up to rub his eyes, and was surprised to find the tears that rubbed off on his hand.

"Go talk to her, Draco. I'll look after Harry and let you know when he wakes up."

"I'm not crying for her!" Draco snapped, wiping his eyes on his robes furiously.

Remus smiled softly. "But she's crying for you."

Draco looked at him coldly. "Why should I trust you with Harry? You haven't exactly proven to be all that great at helping him."

"I believe I'm competent enough to alert you when he wakes," said Remus calmly, as if expecting every venomous retort Draco could come up with.

"Fine."

Remus smiled again as the door slammed behind Draco. "Young Malfoy, you are quite a piece of work."

-

Draco sighed as he walked down the hall, stuffing his hands in his pockets and counting the stones on the floor as he passed by them. _'I would still mourn you...' 'You're lucky...' 'She's crying for you...'_ "What's that damn girl crying over me for?" he muttered to himself. "And what right has _he_ got to tell me to go after her? She probably just ran to the girl's bathroom anyway."

He kept walking, passing by empty classrooms, his footsteps echoing off the walls every so often. _This castle is so depressing when it's quiet._

"Malfoy!"

Draco's head snapped up in time to see Ron stomping towards him with Hermione trailing behind. Ron grabbed him by the front of his robes and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Ron, stop!" pleaded Hermione.

"Don't defend this prat, Hermione!" Ron got out his wand and pointed it at Draco's neck.

Draco's eyes widened. "What the—"

"Hermione came into the common room in tears because of _you_, Malfoy, and now you're going to pay!"

"Ron, stop, please!" Hermione tugged his arm, trying to pull his wand away.

"Any last words?" growled Ron.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry." And his world turned black.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say this time, except that my heartfelt thanks goes out to all of my reviewers, especially my returning readers. You guys waited a long time, and it really means a lot to me that you came back to read some more. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest of the story. 

FSL: Here you go. Fast enough for you:-P

dairygirl: Glad you liked it! I hope you stay intrigued, as there are still two more pieces to find...

somesiriusstuff: Thanks.

hpfananita: Thanks. I'm glad you find it original. . And thanks for the add!

And, as always, COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!

:: Tosses cookies to reviewers ::

Seeya next chapter,

-Sabre Black


End file.
